Can you save me?
by vampluver19
Summary: This is right after Erik changes in chosen.What if Loren raped Zoey instead?Her friends will still be mad with her
1. first greeting

Okay so I gave a poll and 7 wanted to read this so I decided to write it! Sry if it sucks…

Stark's pov

I went into the dining area following after Duchess and watching the cat freak out like crazy. As soon as I got into the dining room Duchess finally healed.

"Got ya!" I smirked and quickly bent down and put her leash on.

" Yeah great, now you want to act right." I muttered looking up and seeing all the fledglings.

You see James this is what I was trying to explain early that animal will just not work with this House of night." That Dragon guy said and my anger flared.

"It's Stark not James. And like I was trying to tell you earlier- the dog just has to stay with me. It's just the way it is. If you want me you get her too." I could, no would not live without Duchess. She was the only thing I really had left.

"Stark," this other professor, who I took to be the horse mistress from her tattoos , started. "it's just not possible to integrate a dog into this campus. You see how much she's upsetting the cats."

Was I supposed to care? Huh guess I had to explain this one too.

"They'll get used to her. They did at the Chicago House of Night. She's usually pretty good about not chasing them around, but that big grey cat really did ask for it with all that hissing and scratching thing." I smirked as soon as I heard some commotion from the other side of the room.

"My goddess what is all this noise about!" the high priestess from here entered and wow was she pretty. She had auburn hair that sort of swayed as she walked and literally sent out vibes with power.

"Neferet I am sorry for the disruption, it's just my new fledgling he arrived only moments ago." Dragon apologized doing the normal vampyre bow thing.

"That explains the fledgling but that does not explain how _that _got here." her eyes looked at Duchess. Oh, no way duchess is a dog, my dog not something to be called a that! The respect I had for this lady was definitely lessening.

"She's with me." I replied coolly as I did that bow and then I continued. "she's my version of a cat." my cocky smile came out.

"Really she looks oddly like a bear." Neferet inquired and I almost laughed at the fact that I heard that one a lot.

"Well priestess she's a lab but your not the only person who's said she's bear like. Her paws are definitely big enough. Check it out." smiling for our trick I bent down away from Neferet.

" Gimme five Duch!" I said to my best friend. As she did I felt a swarm of pride quickly remembering this was the first trick I ever taught her.

I stood up and turned back toward the priestess.

"But, " I continued with my earlier words, "dog our bear her and I have been together since I was first marked 4 years ago, so that makes her cat enough for me.

"A Labrador retriever? She's awfully large." Neferet went on, again.

"Yeah well, Duch has always been a big girl priestess." I said and fought the urge to yawn.

"Duch that's her name?" the priestess asked and I grinned at hearing her name.

"Yeah its short for Duchess."

Neferet looked between Duch and I and suddenly asked, What's your name child?"

Sigh.

"Stark." I answered as polite as possible so to not tick her off.

Her jaw clenched as she asked, "James Stark?"

Again with the James! "A few months ago I dropped my first name. It's just Stark." I was completely ignored and she turned to Dragon.

"He's the transfer we've been expecting from the Chicago House of Night?" yes, duhh.

"Yes priestess," Dragon answered. Neferet turned back to me all creepy smile like.

"You and I shall have a very long chat soon." Neferet said. Uhh okay? I guess. Still looking at me and addressing Dragon she continued. "be sure that Stark has twenty four access to archery equipment he might like to use."

No. NONONONONONO!

"I told them when they transferred me here I'd stop competing. Changing schools won't change that." I almost screamed the words in her face from the pain but managed to keep myself collected on the outside.

"Competing? You mean that banal archery competition between different houses." Neferet laughed cruelly and I swear I might have pied in my pants. Okay I didn't want to admit it but maybe those vibes I got earlier weren't only from power. Possibly from something more, evil? " It matters little to me that you compete or not. Remember I am Nyx's mouth piece here, and I say what is important is that you don't waste your goddess given talent. You never know when Nyx might call on you-and it won't be for some silly contest."

I sighed ignoring her weirdoness for a moment. "I don't mind practicing." I answered.

Suddenly Dragon piped up from beside me. " Neferet what is it you wish us to do with the uh dog?" Neferet knelt near Duch.

Neferet pet her head then turned her attention to someone behind her. I turned to look and saw it was a girl who had a bunch of filled in marks. That wasn't the best part of her though it just added to her beauty. No, she had wonderful hazelish eyes, long black hair, and Cherokee features. My heart almost burst at seeing her.

The most interesting thing about her though wasn't the fact that she practically looked like she was going to start crying right after looking at Neferet. No, it was the fact that she almost radiated sadness from her spot in the room.

I knew was that this girl could possibly be my soul mate, and that whatever happened to her could possibly be worse than my own problems. Which meant that I was going to help her no matter what it cost me.


	2. disgusted

Thanks for the reviews! Lolz okay so here is the next chappie! Lets review this one 2!

Stark's pov.

Neferet walked over to the table where Zoey was sitting, but she didn't address her at first.

"I'm glad you're here Damien, I'd like you to show Stark to his room and help him find his way around campus." Neferet said and looked over to who I was assuming as Damien. He had darker colored hair and looked like Duch when I gave her a treat.

"I'd be happy to Neferet." Damien answered.

She beamed at him in that owner/ puppy way and then added on. "Dragon can help you with any problems you face."

Then, she turned to Zoey. "Zoey this is Stark . Stark, this is Zoey Redbird, the leader of our Dark Daughters." I smiled at the girl and not to be mean, but I was surprised when a little gleam touched her eyes and she smiled back. It was small, but it was there.

"Zoey ,dear, as our high priestess in training you can deal with the issue of Stark's dog." Neferet smiled down at Zoey, but I saw a tightening in her eyes. I swear I felt the downright nastiness swarming out of Neferet. Everyone else in the school was looking at her with total respect except Zoey, me, and apparently the blonde next to Zoey.

"Of course." Zoey answered, sort of softly and looked up at Neferet meeting her eyes.

"Good, oh and I wanted to let you all know that we're holding a prefects meeting tonight. I expect to see you all." Neferet smiled at the kids sitting at Zoey's table. Well most of them. The blonde and the other boy sitting there seemed to be ignored.

"Oh, Neferet, you just reminded me." Zoey spoke quietly but almost smug though it was gone in a moment.

"Hmmhm." Neferet raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Aphrodite's joining the dark daughters again. She'll actually take E.. Erik's place. " Zoey got out having trouble with the word Erik. Hmm, is that why she's so sad? Did he reject or something? She continued, " Since Aphrodite has been gifted with an affinity for earth we agreed she should be on the prefect council too."

"Oh," Neferet said sounding almost upset but Aphrodite cut in.

"Yup, I mean I promised to follow the rules, and I'm strictly on Nyx's path now." Aphrodite, as I took it, smiled at the priestess.

Neferet smiled ,looking calculating, "how very nice of Zoey to accept Aphrodite back into our council, especially since she'll be responsible for her conduct. But then our Zoey seems to be comfortable with a great deal of responsibility." Neferet smiled, but I swear I saw a smirk. On top of that, why would she say that about the poor girl when she looked so _un_comfortable.

As is to add to my thoughts Neferet continued. "Zoey, dear make sure you don't strangle yourself under to much self inflicted stress." Then, with one more smile Neferet looked back at me.

"Welcome to Tulsa's House of Night, Stark." With a last glance at me Neferet and the rest of the teachers strode out of the room leaving me in a very uncomfy position, standing alone in the middle of a now noisy lunch room.

Zoey's pov.

The new kid seemed nice enough, but my thoughts were to consumed to really appreciate anything about him.

I was out of my room for the first time in 2 days and I felt as terrible as the first day. I felt disgusted with myself even after taking more than 3 showers each day lasting an hour long since, _that day._

Something about this Stark kid though. I felt like I should talk to him. Actually I felt the need to give in and cry in his arms allowing him to hold me and comfort me.

_Such a crazy, not happening thought._ I mentally scolded myself. No, I was facing this alone. No one knew about the terrible thing Loren had done, though I was debating on telling Aphrodite for the moment. I knew one thing, the second I saw Stevie Rae I'd tell. She'd help me. I was sure of it.

Surprising myself I looked at Stark and actually spoke to him. "Well, um, are you hungry?" I inquired, and almost smiled at him again. I didn't though. Smiling felt weird. Smiling was for people who were happy and I surely was not.

"Yeah, I guess so." he said and then he looked at everyone at the table.

"If you hurry you can eat with us and then Damien can show you to your room." I motioned toward Damien who was sitting on the opposite side of the table. He pretty much ignored me, of course, and smiled encouragingly toward Stark.

See, I would have told the gang what had happened, but after they looked at me like I was a dang _whore _after Erik, the jerk he was, told them I'd fucked Loren Blake, I wasn't telling them anything. They didn't deserve to know.

Jack then said something about Stark's dog and Damien told Stark about how he was his boyfriend. The only problem was I was to busy holding in tears to really notice.

Stupid, conniving, disgusting Loren Blake. Why me? _Why? _

So fast so that no one could see my tears I jumped out of my seat and with a mumbled goodbye rushed out of the room. As soon as I was out of the lunch room I ran to the girls dorm, thank goddess it was lunch so I didn't see anyone, and finally made it to my room. After launching my bedroom door open I collapsed on the floor next to my door, sobs overtaking my body. As I was about to shut the door, Nala, who was hissing at whatever was following her and seem extremely unhappy with the fact that I forgot about her on my lap in the lunch room, jumped into the room followed by a mass of yellow.( that was a really long sentence!) The mass of yellow came into my room also, and I blindly shut the door after it. Together, both animals, Duchess and Nala came over to my shaking and sobbing frame and cuddled against my side. I pet Nala with one hand and I curled my other hand into Duchess's fur.

"It's not fair." I mumbled softly through my sobs as I scooted closer toward the bed. Feeling like I needed to, I stood up, still shaking, the animals behind me. I went over to the window and opened it.

Suddenly, 2 things happened at once. Duchess growled and wolfed menacingly. Second a big black bird/ human thing, with gross beady eyes, came into the room and slashed at me, causing skin to rip open from my arms and chest. 2 horizontal lines slashed at me. Crying out in pain I fell to the floor.

Thank goddess Duchess was in my room, for while blood started seeping through my already ripped shirt, Duchess attacked the disgusting black _thing_. The last image I witnessed before blacking out was the stupid bird creature falling to the ground dead, and the last thing I heard was someone calling my name.

* * *

Okay so that was a very long chappie so everyone lets review shall we? I want 10 reviews for that chapter too! And since I forgot to add this no copy right intended hon belongs to the casts!


	3. oh boy

Okay like i told jadee... (to lazy to write it srry lol) im bored so here's another chappie! umm lets reach for 30 reviews and as for the peep of my story who said 20 reviews was impossible all i want to say is haha! 2**1 **reviews! lolz still luv u all and im glad u all liked the last chappie! now on w/ the story!

Stevie Rae's pov (this should be short, oh starts while Duchess is attacking the mocker)

I was scaling the wall of the House of Night sort of like a spider. Aphrosite had told me to meet her at Zoey's room so we could discuss the upcoming problems. Ever since I'd gotten changed into a red vampyre everything around me got better. Some fledgings were still unhumanly but I on the other hand, with somne others, were normal agian.

I contemplated this fact while making it to Zoey's window to find it wide open. Using my senses I took in everything around me and almost dropped at what I found.

I heard a dog growling and a spitting sound. What I smelled was what happened to have me heving myself up to Zoey's room faster than I thought possible. Blood. Glorious,delicious, wonderful blood. Worse, Zoey's blood.

"Zoey!" I yelled her name as I made it over her window pain. I winced wwhen I found myself standing on a black mutated human-bird thing. I stepped away from it and closer to my best friend who was being protected by the dog.

"Move dog!" I yelled, but it just bared it's teeth at me. I frowned at the back of my mind. Dog's weren't supposed to be here.

Just as I was about to attack the dog to get it out of my way, a bjoy opened Zoey's door.

"Duchess! Oh my goddess get away from Zoey you monster!" Stark yelled and grabbed a bow of his back.

Uh-oh.

Okay i have to eat and then i wont be able to write more so here we go. ill post soon for the next part promise!


	4. you'd never believe it

Okay so im kinda hooked on writing this story so u guys get ANOTHER chapter in only 5 days! Such lucky people lolz jk really im the lucky one for having such awesum readers! Alright so I want more reviews for writin more so soon….so review! pleaz!

Stark's pov.

After Zoey ran out of the dining hall, Aphrodite immediately looked worried. I knew from her expression that something was wrong so unlike the other people at the table I offered to help her find Zoey. Also I had a really bad feeling about what was going on, that got intensified when I noticed that Duchess had probably went with Zoey too.

During my run from the lunch room to the girls dorm we passed the field house and I felt a need to grab my bow and arrow, so I did and was soon on my way again.

Aphrodite had pointed to Zoey's room in the girls dorm, a place I'd only been a few times at my other school because I felt weird hanging around it to long. I'd walked down the hallway that was desserted, only to here Duchess whining and howling from within one room. After I heard her barking I picked up my pace and ripped open Zoey's door knowing something was wrong.

"Duchess!" I screamed happy to find my dog, but then I noticed what was wrong and yelled at the weird thing near Zoey's cut up body.

"Get away from Zoey you monster!" Grabbing a bow off my back I was about to shoot as the girl with a _red_ tattooed forehead pleaded with me.

"Don't shoot me! I'm Zoey's best friend I swear! Please Zoey needs help and even though I don't know who the heck you are you have to help me! Attack me later!" The girl twanged out with an okie accent. I couldn't help but believe her.

That didn't mean I was calling off everything.

"Duchess watch her! No biting unless I say so!" Looking at my dog she woofed showing me she listened and I ran forward cradling Zoey's body carefully in my arms.

I gasped as I noticed all the blood that was coming from twin slashes across her chest. I looked down and noticed a huge mutated bird. Oh, maybe that's what attacked her. Ignoring that idea I picked Zoey up fully while standing and started moving toward the bed.

"Zoey, come on, I know it hurts but you _have _to stay awake. I just found you, and…and I already feel a connection with you. There's so much I wanted to tell you and learn, and…" I choked off as tears found their way out of my eyes. Sneaky devils! I wasn't supposed to be crying. I barely knew her.

Still, as I noticed more blood coming out I was desperate for any solution.

"There's an emergency kit in the bathroom. Under the sink, I swear!" The girl from before yelled at me still looking at Duchess from her spot. I realized without even looking at her that she was crying too. Suddenly, she took the evil bird thing and threw it out the window.

"Neferet! I can take her to Neferet! She's a healer!" I yelled in happiness, but my stomach still felt uneasy like this was a bad solution.

"No, you can't but Darius can help!" Aphrodite said coming into the room followed by a mass of a warrior.

"Stevie Rae! What are you doing here! Are you trying to become exposed! I told you Zoey and I would let you in. Oh Zoey!" she yelled walking right up to the bed.

"The priestess!" The warrior, who I assumed was Darius yelled coming toward the bed.

"I'm sorry but as you can see I needed to help her!" Stevie Rae yelled at Aphrodite, and well now I knew she was telling the truth.

"Stevie Rae, whoever you are, get the kit and make sure the doors shut." I commanded while grabbing Zoey's cold hand, hoping to the goddess she would be okay as the warrior worked on her.

"Stark!" Aphrodite yelled at me gaining my attention.

"Yeah," I replied, my voice still hoarse because my crying hadn't stopped. I felt Duch touching my leg with her nose but was to occupied to pet her.

"You…you have to let Zoey drink your blood." Aphrodite muttered.

"What!" I spoke totally surprised that she was coming to this conclusion.

" I saw it in a vision okay. I can't give her my blood, even though I'm human it won't work. You're the only one who can save her." Aphrodite turned pink with embarrassment and I gasped along with the warrior.

Stevie Rae who returned from the bathroom with the kit didn't look surprised and I was wondering what the hell I was getting into by becoming a part of this grouping. Oh, who the hell cared, was my last thought as I lifted my shirt sleeve up, slashing a line across it. Putting it up to Zoey's mouth I moaned in pleasure as she started drinking. She moaned even though she was asleep and finally after all this time I felt a different kind of pleasure.

I felt the pleasure that as long as Zoey got better, I finally might belong. Kissing Zoey on the fore head (her lips were still draining my blood) , not caring about the watching spectators or the fact that Stevie Rae might kill me for doing this to her unconscious friend, I along with everyone else gasped in total happiness and surprise when Zoey's eyes slowley opened.

* * *

Okay it is complete! Review!


	5. how did i forget about you!

I'm very surprised to get bak to writing this story in such a short time but like I said im hooked and I have so many wonderful reviewers and readers, so here we go! Chapter 5!

Zoey's pov.

I opened my eyes slowly feeling the warm, rich, and delicious blood flow into my mouth and was surprised at how much pain it actually caused me. My whole chest hurt like hell, and my body was still aching hollowly.

When my eyes fully opened and adjusted to the light, the were met with a pair of concerned, gorgeous brown ones. To my right was the warrior Darius, I believe, and Aphrodite. On my other side was Stevie Rae. Then, I faintly remembered that Stevie Rae wasn't supposed to be here, but was just to tired to think about it.

As I was preparing myself to speak I noticed that I was still sucking the brown eyed one's blood. Looking up and down and inspecting the brown eyed person I noted that it was Stark.

Holy poopie! I was sucking the hot new kid's blood!

My reverie shattered further as together we moaned and I latched myself off his arm faster than I thought possible. Moving myself away from him I gasped in the pain I caused myself to face and suddenly everyone's hands were flying around.

"Zoey are you okay!?" Stevie Rae asked coming closer to the bed.

"Priestess! You should not move!" Is what came from Darius as he tried gently getting me back to a laying down position.

"Zoey! Stay still! We are fighting fate here and you are making it harder to keep yourself alive!" Aphrodite yelled at me and I just closed my eyes.

As I opened them I noticed that Stark had collapsed.

"Stark!" I yelled at him as he put a hand on my bed, while trying to stand back up. Duchess was whining at him and even Nala went over to him and rubbed herself against him. Even though I almost felt inside of a shell lately that didn't mean I wasn't worried about him. It actually almost seemed like a reflex to me…something I couldn't stop.

"I'm fine, just…whoa head rush!" Stark answered and again I remembered why I rejected him and the terrible thing that had happened.

Was I never going to be the same Zoey Redbird as before? I already had given up everything…Heath, my friends, Erik… I couldn't allow myself to feel this soul type connection with Stark. Neferet would take him away too.

"Priestess, for some reason your friends refused to allow me to take you to Neferet, may I ask why?" Darius asked me solemnly. What was I supposed to say? I didn't want to put his life in danger too.

"I just didn't want to worry her, I mean I'm obviously still alive and it wasn't nearly as bad as it could have been, so.." I trailed off unsure on how to make the story believable.

"Hmmhmm." Darius said looking as if he wanted to hear more.

"Um Darius, I need to get back to my room, and I'll explain everything when on the way there." Aphrodite said looking hopefully at Darius. Good, she would be better at explaining things.

He sighed. "Fine, I shall, but first the priestess," I cut him off.

"Zoey." I muttered and he smiled.

"Zoey must have her wound wrapped in gauze to prevent infection. The wound will probably cause her to have less energy and might possibly start bleeding again. At all times one of you should be with her to prevent her from dying. Also, she should never leave campus without a vampyre for at least the next couple of days."

"Yes." I mumbled and then looked at Aphrodite.

"We have the meeting tonight, and well I need to go so come back to my room when you two are done. We also need to talk about some other things."

She nodded then grabbing Darius's hand, walked out with him.

"Okay, so first off I just want to say sorry to you." Stark looked at Stevie Rae. "I didn't know you were Zoey's friend." He smiled shortly at me and this time a small smile touched my lips. It was a sad one, now that all the mayhem had died down I was beginning to remember why I came to my room in the first place.

"I understand." Stevie Rae twanged smiling nicely at Stark. "Good, also, Umm may I ask why the hell is your mark red?"

"Well, uhh." Stevie Rae stuttered and looked at me for advice.

"You might as well tell him, even though we didn't imprint we got pretty dang close, and I think if he had my blood again we'd be like Hea-" I cut myself off, and I bet a pretty depressing and confused look was on my face. Heath, who thought I cheated on him because Neferet promised to kill him if I allowed him to know about me being raped.

Tears freely fell down my face and Stevie Rae rushed to my side.

"Oh. Z I'm sorry, I didn't know that you guys broke up." Stevie Rae mumbled hugging me while sitting on the end of my bed.

"Stevie Rae we didn't." I felt like my next words were torn out of my soul. "Loren, Loren Blake raped me, and then broke the imprint between Heath and me, and Neferet." I muttered darkly and quietly. "She promised to kill Heath if I told him about it. So, I'm pretending that we actually did do it." Stevie Rae gasped and started crying too.

"Wh…what!?" Stark asked and up until then I somehow forgot his presence in the room.

* * *

Review! Also next chappie is wen we should have a bit more drama going on, the beginning of this chapter was sort of a filler so srry if it sucked!


	6. why you?

Again, I LOVE U ALL! Lolz, okay so im updating another time in only a few days and u people who read this story r very lucky…yet so am I cuz so many of u read this story and then u review! So lets go for 10 reviews again shall we?

Starks pov. (aren't u happy?)

She…and then….and…OH MY GODDESS!

"No!" Zoey sobbed out in total distress as she noticed I was in the room. I knew I wasn't supposed to hear that, but she shouldn't worry about that. The poor girl…

"Don't, don't cry." I pleaded with her. No, someone as sweet and beautiful as her shouldn't have to undertake such distress. I sat on the side of her bed and grabbed her hand. She half flinched, but I understood why now, and I didn't feel rejection, I just felt sad. Tears still flowed down her face as her words came out in a rushed torrent.

"You, you can't tell anyone. No one here can know. And, and you can't think of any of this either. Neferet, she'll, she'll kill you, and take you away like Erik and Heath and everyone else…" Zoey started sobbing harder. I couldn't believe that when I first heard of Heath I was jealous. The poor girl got her imprint stolen by her and then…

A thought struck me.

"Loren Blake," We all winced. "Where is he now. I..I can kill him right now. My arrow, if I shoot it, he'll die." It took a lot out of me to admit this but I wasn't joking. The loser Loren Blake would die for his brutalities.

Zoey shook her head. "He died. Neferet thinks that the people of faith did it. That's what her excuse is for calling a war on humans. Also, he's not even near here. How could you kill him?" Zoey asked, but at the moment I wanted to hear more about her.

"I'll explain later." I looked into her eyes and she looked doubtful. I couldn't blame her after all that happened I wouldn't trust anyone either. "I promise." I added and Zoey looked at me through tear filled eyes. I forgot to mention…

" Neferet can't read my mind…at least I don't think ,because all of my old teachers couldn't."

"Thank goddess!" Stevie Rae muttered.

Zoey's short smile through her tears just about made my day.

"Okay," Taking a very shaky breath Zoey started on with her story.

"I was walking to the supply room to just be alone. Erik just completed the change and..it brought back your death Stevie Rae." Both girls shuddered as I realized Stevie Rae had rejected the change.

"I couldn't handle it in such a big room with all those people. Erik promised to find me after and I agreed, but as soon as I got to the supply room I started bawling. I just, I can't handle this all. I was dealing with you trying to get your humanity back, and Heath just didn't get the fact that we couldn't see each other anymore.

"It wasn't long until _he _showed up. Oh, did I mention every time I was alone he tried seducing me. Well, at this point I knew I wasn't going to be a crappier girlfriend to Erik so I told Loren to leave me alone. He wouldn't go. Then, before I even understood what was going on he threw himself at me and started tearing at my clothes. I tried stopping him, but I was in a state of shock. Then, I realized I could use my elements. I was about to call them to me when I felt pain. It hurt so bad." Zoey started sobbing even harder and I found myself cradling her into my chest. I didn't even understand how we got to that position, but surprisingly Zoey didn't even care, she just kept sobbing. I was stroking her hair and mumbling soothing things to her.

The color of red flashed before my eyes, consuming me fully in it's depth. Never in my life had I been so filled with rage, so thirsty for bloodlust. I felt a sadness that this man was dead, for I wished to kill him myself, to make him torture as he tortured my mate.

Wait! My MATE! Why had I thought of that, my rambling was cut short.

"Zoey! Oh Zoey, I'm sorry! I must have made things worse huh?" Stevie Rae asked tears streaking down her face.

"N..no." Zoey cried out and then continued.

" Just as punched him, he sliced his wrist. He knew! Neferet told him about my bloodlust. I couldn't control myself! I drank from him. I couldn't stop as the imprint between Heath and I broke, and I failed us both.

"Just as I was getting my head together on thoughts of how to get the hell out of there, Erik came in. I tried asking him for help, but he just looked at me like I slapped him, swore at me and left the room running." Zoey took another calming breath though it didn't do much good.

Surprising us both I kissed her forehead and she let me snuggling her head into my chest.

How could Erik be so stupid! How could you not notice your own girlfriend being raped!

"After that I found myself and called my elements to me. I hadn't noticed but Loren was drinking my blood. Calling fire to me I burnt him and he got away from me. Putting on the dress I'd found in the corner, noticing it was to big, I ran under the big tree and cried. There Aphrodite found me and got the gang. Sadly they got Erik too and he convinced them all I was a whore. Then, you showed up and they all thought I was a lair." Her tears slowed a little now.

It was then that I noticed that I started crying too. Rage and sadness coursed through me to different emotions binding into one.

I held Zoey to me for a while letting myself think of how terrible her life had been when I made myself talk.

"I'll protect you I promise." I said and suddenly I felt a warmth around my wrist. I looked down and along with Zoey and Stevie Rae gasped. There on my wrist was an intricate swirl of sapphire and red tattoos, The pattern on my wrist matched the same ones on Zoey's body. I looked at Zoey, and then down at her same wrist and noticed she had the same thing, except the pattern in her wrist was of arrows.

"Stark! Nyx she hasn't given up on me!" Zoey yelled this time crying out in joy and even though it must have been very painful for her hugged me hard, her arms flying around my neck.

"She hasn't given up on me either!" I cried out so happy now.

Somehow even though I'd just about heard the saddest thing ever I felt that with a lot of work everything could be okay.

Suddenly, startling all of us Zoey's bedroom door flew open and then closed leaving a very hurried looking Aphrodite.

"Stevie Rae you have to get out of here the Nerd Herd is coming up here!"

Alright so for that chappie lets review now shall we! Im hoping next chapter or so will be when a certain someone shows up! Anyone wanna guess who? First one to guess correctly will get to ask any plot type ? And ill answer no matter what it is. Review pleaz!


	7. nerd heard

**Okay lets just say im one of the happiest people in the world w/ this story! I have 80 reviews! With only 6 chappies! So for all of u readers here we go with chapter 7! Review again pleaz! Also for those who guessed right in the last chapter on who was coming…umm I couldn't give u a sneak peak cuz u didn't have an account! Sry! Lol here we go!**

**Zoey's pov.**

**I cannot believe that I just told the new kid that. We barely even knew each other, and yet having him hold me and stroke my hair…I'd felt better than I had for the past few days. Then, to make things better Nyx, she gave me another tattoo! And Stark too! Matching ones that wrapped around my wrist like a bracelet. **

**Still, as much as I wanted to mull over the beauty of my new mark I couldn't because Aphrodite announced the gang was coming up here.**

"**Bye Stevie Rae. I'll promise to see you soon kay? And I'll only call you. If it's a text its not from me." I mumbled wobbly getting up and hugging her. After the hug I fell back down into the bed. Stark looked at me worriedly but didn't say anything.**

"**I'm guessing I missed something?" Aphrodite asked after looking at my tattoo.**

"**Yeah, I just confessed to the fact that Loren raped me and that our ex is a total idiot."**

"**What!" Aphrodite shrieked, but I just shook my head.**

"**later." I muttered while looking back at Stevie Rae.**

"**Miss you." I said solemnly. I needed my bff right now more than ever, but she needed to keep those red fledglings under control. **

"**Bye Zoey." Stevie Rae said tears still in her eyes. "Stark, you need to promise that while I'm gone you'll protect Zoey. I know you guys must barely know each other but you guys have to stick together." Stevie Rae announced and then looked at Aphrodite. **

"**You can come with me you know? You don't need to pretend." Stevie Rae said.**

"**Pretend what?" I asked seriously.**

"**Later on. No, now bye." Aphrodite said using some of her bitchy sneer and Stevie Rae was gone.**

**Not even a minute later the door opened revealing the gang. **

"**Zoey?" They all asked and looked at me curiously when they saw me lying in bed.**

"**Yes." I answered clearly. I was lying down again, except I was lying on Stark and Aphrodite was sitting on the other bed leafing through a book.**

"**Ugh!" Erin started.**

"**Someone take the hag from hell," Shanuee continued**

"**Out of here." Erin finished and I looked at Aphrodite. She was looking at the twins with hate.**

**Luckily, Damien cut in.**

"**Zoey, we wanted to talk to you alone." Damien said then jerked his head at Aphrodite and Stark.**

"**Damien," I said coolly and separated, "anything you need to say can be said to them."**

**See, even though they're all my best friend I still wasn't prepared to forgive them, and lets face it, I wasn't in the mood to tell them to much and then have Neferet kill them.**

"**Nerd Heard, you know I'm gonna save you all the trouble of arguing with Zoey and tell you now, Zoey is not going to just come out and tell you everything you want to know. Eh!" She held a hand up to the twins and Stark chuckled beneath me at the movement. " Also, have you ever thought about the fact that maybe she didn't tell you guys stuff to protect you?" Aphrodite sneered and I just rested my head back on Stark's chest.**

**Even though we were a little to touchy for my liking at the moment, my body just would not move. I felt safe in Stark's arms. I actually felt that he would jump in front of a train for me, even though that was a little drastic. He was like my best friend, except he wasn't. To add to that he was already in that "boyfriend" position, even though I wasn't ready to move on yet. **

**In conclusion I already felt love for him. Which was my whole issue, because I knew as soon as I was out of his arms I'd be the same reck as before.**

"**Zoey!" Aphrodite yelled at me, while shaking me. I gasped in pain, but the gang, who was still here even though I zoned out, probably thought I gasped in surprise. **

**Aphrodite looked at me apologies in her eyes, while I felt Stark's grip on me tighten ever so slightly.**

"**Come on, we have a meeting to go to! Neferet, and her war on humans remember." Aphrodite said further breaking me out of my daze.**

"**Sorry." I muttered and looked at the gang. "Guys, your going to have to trust me okay, also um can you guys go outside, I need to change?" I pleaded and asked.**

"**Whatever." The twins said frowning.**

"**Sure." Damien said quietly while Jack smiled at me.**

"**Of course Z!" Jack almost squealed and then went out the door following the rest of my friends.**

_**Well, at least one of my friends forgave me. **_**I thought sarcastically, as I got off of Stark while trying not to fall, and grabbing clothes to cover up my new mark and my cuts I went and changed in the bathroom.**

**Okay, so that was almost a filler chapter so I get if it was boring…not nearly enough stark in there for my liking, but in the next 2 chapters it should get much better!**


	8. meeting

Okay, here we go with another chapter! Umm, hmm well I hope u like it, and this might be sorta idk if ill be able to update for a few days after this, becuz im going away for spring vaca! Also, have any of u read Jessi96's story? If not it's a must do! Alright now here is chapter 8!

Stark's pov.

After Zoey's friends left and Zoey finished changing into a long sleeved-non v-neck dress that reached her legs, she came out of the bathroom. After one look at her I felt my heart flutter. Even though she was a little paler than normal she looked very hot.

"Okay, so lets get going to the meeting." Aphrodite said as she rolled her eyes at me staring at Zoey. 

Zoey and I sighed and together followed Aphrodite out the door. 

I really wanted to grab Zoey's hand and hold it in mine. It was almost a need to be able to touch her.

No, I couldn't do that. I could tell from her story that she wasn't trusting any guys yet. Not that I would hold it against her, but for once in a relationship the girl was going to make the first move.

Luckily Zoey did, and she grabbed my hand softly and looked up at me trust in her eyes. I smiled softly to her as together we walked to the meeting house. 

When we finally got there a warrior was in front of the door holding it open.

"Priestess." He greeted Zoey with the formal bow and then nodded his head at me and Aphrodite.

"Stark, you can't come in with us. I promise to update you on what happened, but we need to go in now." Zoey whispered, standing on her tip toes to reach my ears.

"I get it, I promise to meet you after." Silently, while looking in her eyes, knowing I couldn't do anything more I rose her hand to my lips and kissed it. She blushed a little and I'm almost positive my face was beat red.

"Bye lover boy, we'll see you after. Now Zoey, c'mon." Aphrodite rolled her eyes at me once more for the night and tugged Zoey into the meeting room.

Zoey's pov (okay, so I really don't want to bore u all with wat happens in the meeting so ill summarize some of it and then get to the good part. SO, Zoey and Aphrodite go in, they see Neferet looking scared, and then Shekinah comes in. After the learn shes the high priestess of all vamps, and she cancels Neferet's war on humans. Then, we get to the street cats part which is right now…)

"Shekinah, I was wondering if we should do a charity in Tulsa to be around humans more." I said to this very powerful woman in front of me. She smiled at me and gestured for me to continue.

"Well, there's this charity called Street Cats here in Tulsa, and I thought that to communicate with the surrounding people we should do it. The charity helps cats get homes." I smiled by the end my confidence, which I've been lacking for the past week, started coming back to me.

Her smile was radiant. "What a wonderful idea! It would be good to interact with the humans here! The only issue of course is how we have you meet the people." Shekinah said and I felt hopeful.

"Well, I could go tomorrow during the morning and offer to help out." I supplied and her smile was back.

"Yes! It's perfect. Tomorrow you shall be excused from your morning classes and talk with the people there. You can tell them that the House of Night would like to help their cause." 

I nodded, but a warrior, Ate I believed, spoke up.

"Priestess, they cannot go without protection, and people will know they are fledglings.

"We could cover our marks." Aphrodite added.

"Still, protection is needed." The warrior fought as Shekinah looked thoughtful.

"What do you think should be done?" Shekinah asked Ate. 

"A warrior should go with them." Ate said seriously. 

"Yet, if a warrior comes with us then the humans will know that we are vampires." Aphrodite insisted and I nodded my head in agreement. As much as I love fighting with powerful vampires, Aphrodite was on a roll at the moment.

"Not if the warrior was willing to cover up his mark." Darius said from the back of the room.

"And you are?" Shekinah asked.

"Darius priestess." he did the whole bow thing to her hastily and then looked at her respectively.

"And you would be willing to cover your mark to go with the fledglings to the charity?" Shekinah asked curiously.

Most changed vampires would never cover up their marks. Darius especially, who was newly changed ,was here offering to do something that most changed vamps would say a big _no way _to.

"Yes priestess, I would cover my mark so that I might accompany the fledglings and keep them safe. I am a son of Erebus and the protection of my people is more important to me than misplaced pride." Darius answered.

"Ate, what say you to your warriors request?" Shekinah was half smiling now and as I looked at Aphrodite I noticed a non bitch-like smile was gracing her features.

"I say that sometimes we can learn much from the young." Ate's reply came instantly.

"Then it's settled, tomorrow Zoey shall go with a friend to Street Cats accompanied by Darius. Zoey tomorrow before you leave you can tell me who you are taking to the charity with you."

Halfway raising my hand and feeling like I was going to pee in my pants I looked at Shekinah questionably.

"Yes?" she inquired coolly, probably questioning what else I wanted. 

I really didn't want to ask, but I knew Stark wouldn't like being left here and that he'd want to come so I asked anyway.

"Umm, may I take 2 fledglings with me tomorrow?" I'm sure I was blushing now and my expression was morbid.

"Of course," she smiled and then turned to the rest of the council.

"Now if there is no more questions the meeting is dismissed." Shekinah announced and Lenobia, Ate, and someone else walked out of the room.

After a little while Aphrodite, the gang and I filed out. I was wicked tired now and just wanted to go to sleep in my bed.

Limping slightly, but only so people who new what was wrong with me could know, I made it out of the meeting room.

"I'm going to go meet up with Darius." Aphrodite said to me. Then, turning to my friends said, "Nerd Heard don't go all berserk when Zoey tells you I'm one of the people she's taking." Aphrodite gave me a look and then walked away.

"I'm guessing she is the one your taking?" Damien asked.

"Yeah," I sighed then continued. " And if Stark wants he'll be the second." I muttered and it looked like the twins were about to comment, but they were cut off.

"What about me and my hotness?'' Stark asked coming up behind me.

He instantly noticed my distress with standing and before I knew it I was being cradled in his arms.

Surprising us both, today seemed like a big day for surprises, I put my lips up to his neck and with a giggle kissed his neck.

When I looked up and saw his cocky smile I felt my heart start to hammer. It felt nice to feel again, and even better to know my heart wasn't totally dead.

Stark and I laughed as he twirled me around in a circle.

"You seem better." he commented quietly.

"Yeah, thank you." I mumbled into his ear.

"Hey guys!" Stark and I's moment was crushed as I looked over his shoulder and saw who was standing there.

Why was _Erik_ here!

Alright so that was deffy NOT short so we should be nice fans and review now shouldn't we! Luv u all and hope u liked the chapter, but the ending was definitely my fave part. Also so u aren't all dying with worry Stark WILL NOT die!


	9. erik and the fight

Next chapter! Hope u like it! Thank you all for reading! Also all of u should say a big thanks to PurpleFlower626! Luv ya!

Stark's pov

I was curious on to why Zoey looked like a dear caught in the headlights, so I turned around.

There standing behind me was a fully changed vampire. His mark was blue, which was nice to see after looking at Stevie Rae. His hair was black and a little curly and he had blue eyes.

He didn't seem _too _intimidating, but then again who knew with Zoey. By now I had learned not to judge by looks.

"Hey Jack, Damien." The guy said and I noticed he couldn't be that much older than me. He was just changed.

"Erik! I heard your going to be teaching here!" Jack squealed out. Boy that kid was….WAIT! ERIK!

"Yeah, Shekinah caught me at the airport and its wicked hard to say no to her. So, when she asked me to teach drama I agreed and here I am." Erik smiled at everyone except for Zoey and I. We were pretty much ignored. I caught Zoey's eye and silently asked if she wanted to leave, but she shook her head slightly answering no. Then she continued gazing at him.

"Are we going to be roommates again?" Jack asked.

The asshole Erik shook his head. He looked like he was keeping up a façade and I bet he was. Smiling he turned toward Shanuee and Erin.

"Hey girls, how're T.J. and Cole?" he asked and they smiled.

"They're pretty good, but I'm sure they're going to be just as excited as we are now when they hear that your teaching drama." They said. I didn't really catch where one started and the other picked off, I was busy holding the now half shaking Zoey.

I bet everyone else couldn't see her shaking, but I could feel it.

"Zoey." Erik's voice cut through my concentration and I looked up at him, our eyes meeting. His voice was cool and polite nothing like it was with his "friends". He was definitely keeping a façade up.

"Erik." Her response was short and simple. It was halfway cold andI heard the sadness from when we first met, which was surprisingly this morning, in her voice.

"And you are?'' He asked half glaring at me as I smiled.

"I'm Stark. And guessing from what I've heard your Erik. How lovely." I gave him my sarcastic smile and when I looked down shortly Zoey was half smiling.

"Oh! Disgusting! Who let this trashy asshat in here! Stark, Zoey get away before his fumes kill you." Aphrodite's bitchy voice came from the other side of the room and she walked over quickly to join us, making a show of holding her nose.

I laughed and she smirked at me.

"Hag from hell," Shanuee started. I rolled my eyes with Zoey and Aphrodite.

"Go away." Erin finished.

"Okay, um yawn." Aphrodite said and then I actually yawned. Zoey giggled in my arms and I smiled down at her.

"Okay, well as fun as this has been I have classes tomorrow and its getting late so adios." I said to the gang. The fake saluting Erik I continued. "Goodbye professor Night, I'll see you in tomorrow's drama class." With that I walked off with Zoey in my arms and Aphrodite laughing.

Before I left I could've swore I saw jealousy in Erik's eyes. You know what though, I could care less and there was no way I was going to allow him to hurt Zoey again.

"oh by the way you might be skipping class with us tomorrow." Aphrodite said but she pointed to Zoey.

"Well, I asked Shekinah if you could come with us to the cat charity we're going to." Zoey said unsure of my answer, so to assure her I kissed her head and mumbled,

"I'd love to."

* * *

Okay its short but it's a super quick update! So I hope u all like it! U guys might even get like another 2 by the weeks end becuz im soooooo bored! REVIEW!


	10. your kidding right?

Ahh! Another chapter in just 1 day! Be happy im so bored! Again it might be shortish but idk for sure. Also go on my profile I need u to take the poll. Thank u all! HOPE U LIKE THE CHAPPIE!

Zoey's pov.

I'll admit, I was worried about seeing Erik, but somehow Stark had erased my worries.

"Hey, do you really have drama tomorrow?" I asked Stark and he nodded.

"Yeah, I don't know when yet but I do. Wouldn't it be cool if we were in the same class?''(major hint there readers!) He asked with his cocky smile that I was coming to love.

"Yeah, wonderful, you just might be the first to get expelled." I laughed, imaging it.

"Okay love birds," Aphrodite's voice cut through me and made me wonder how the hell I had forgot about everything else. "I need to get some sleep, but I have to tell you about the visions I had in the cave." We were in my room now and we were all sitting on my bed. I was practically asleep and my head was leaned against his shoulder.

"What did you see this time?" I asked and then yawned.

Stark cut in, "Hold on, okay," he looked toward the door probably making sure it was closed. "So, you get visions, you," Stark fluffed my hair and I protested while giggling," control all the elements, Stevie Rae is an undead dead person with a red mark, completed might I add. Anything else?" He asked halfway sarcastic, halfway serious.

"Well, the nerd heard each holds an element. They're Zoey's circle. I used to have the element earth but I don't think I do anymore." Aphrodite stated and I looked at her with huge eyes.

"What!?'' I shrieked. Then went to my closet and grabbed a candle. Stark was looking at us shocked as I roughly pushed the candle toward Aphrodite and she silently grabbed it.

"Earth come to me." I said and smelled the warm grass and felt the cool breeze that normally came with grass. Stark happily gasped. As soon as I lit the candle in Aphrodite's hand it scorched her skin and flew away from her.

"Shit." Aphrodite muttered as I looked at Stark and saw him staring wide eyed at us. I just crossed my fingers mentally, hoping I didn't scare him off. I couldn't stand to lose him too.

Suddenly, the air around us shimmered. I felt myself smile, but when I looked at Aphrodite I saw tears in her eyes.

"Zoey what's..?" he started asking but his question got answered as Nyx appeared.

"Hello my beloved children." Nyx said in her sing song voice and before I even knew what I was doing I was at her knees.

"Nyx. Please cleanse me, I'm begging you!" I cried out letting my sadness overwhelm me once again.

"My Zoeybird." she sighed as she put her hand to my forehead and I shimmered.

"Zoey." Stark choked out and I looked back to see him looking at me worriedly.

"Zoeybird, I'm sorry for what had occured to you. Believe me when I say it was something that shall help you in the long run." Nyx said and I stood up, feeling a lot better now. I was also halfway angry.

"What?" I asked totally confused.

"You see Zoeybird, Stark would have rejected the change had that not happened." Nyx answered solemly looking at Stark and I looked at him too, finally not feeling like everything was my fault.

"How could he affect what had happened? Or be an effect?" I inquired angry.

"Because Neferet has a spell that kills fledglings." She answered sadly.

And then I fainted into Stark's arms.

Okay I think Im stoping there! If I get more bored ill probably write another chapter by the end of the day but no promises. Also im going to give u guys a little part of what im debating to put in chapters way ahead in this story. Tell me if u agree with this twist.

* * *

"No, he can't. He can not have cancer." I said to my mother with Stark at my side.

"It's your fault! It's because of how you follow Satan and how you have betrayed God!" the step loser yelled at me.

Tears flowed down my cheeks. Why would he say that? Me! My fault!

"You bastard." Stark yelled from beside me to the step loser.

"Get away from me right now! Stay out of our house!" He yelled at us just as my brother walked down the stairs.

"Zoey?"

Okay I might put that in the story but im not a hundred percent sure. Like 30 percent actually so tell me if I should put it in!


	11. i hate you!

ANOTHER CHAPTER! U guys r so lucky my vaca is this boring! Lolz okay here's chapter 11!

Stark's pov.

Zoey was in front of Nyx, tears flowing down her cheeks. Both of them looked like mother and daughter in their otherworldly beauty.

I felt extremely guilty at Nyx's words. What had happened to Zoey happened so that I wouldn't reject the change?

"My son." Nyx said to me and I looked at her, my brown eyes hooded.

"Yes, Goddess Nyx?" I asked formally and politely bowed to her.

"My son, do not feel guilty it isn't your fault and Zoeybird," She looked at Zoey who was standing by Nyx now. "This isn't your fault either. I promise I have taken care of Loren." She said to both of us. I nodded while Zoey just stared at Nyx more tears coming from her eyes.

"My daughter Aphrodite." Nyx said to Aphrodite who was also crying.

"Yes." She answered shakily and Nyx smiled sadly to her.

"Aphrodite, I have not and will not forget about you. You always have a place in my heart."

"But I practically shit in your path Nyx. I..I don't have the earth affinity anymore . To top it off I'm human!" Aphrodite outburst.

"Aphrodite, you are on my path once again, and that affinity was never yours to lose. You were holding it for Stevie Rae. Also, you may be human, but your obviously not a normal human. I'm still watching you, all of you." She said and looked at the 3 of us.

Aphrodite smiled, and looked like she was going to be back to her old self.

"My children I must be leaving soon, but you all must know, Neferet, she's not following my path anymore." Nyx stated and Zoey nodded.

"The path she is following is evil and you all must stop her. Lastly, Zoey I know your mad at your friends, but with time you will learn to forgive them. To beat what is coming you all must come to together. I'm watching you my children." Nyx said. Again, the air around her shimmered and she started fading.

"Thank you Nyx." Zoey and Aphrodite said but I had something to say.

"Nyx, please tell Will, tell him I'm sorry." I managed to get out, as IO felt my voice choke up.

"I shall. And all of you do not let the past ruin your future." Nyx's last words were.

"That was amazing." I spoke amazed as Zoey walked over to her bed and then collapsed into it.

"Zoey!" I ran to the side of her bed and sat next to her laying body.

"I'm fine just tired." She yawned.

"Does Nyx visit you often?" I asked after grabbing her hand.

"She does sometimes." Zoey mumbled and yawned again.

"Zoey my visions, the two that I had were about you dying." Aphrodite said from behind me as she sat down next to me.

"What!" I gasped as Zoey just closed her eyes tiredly.

"Who kills me." She asked softly as if this was nothing new to her.

"In one of them Neferet drowns you and behind you is this huge palace. And then in the other one your decapitated by this huge bird human thing." Aphrodite muttered and I looked between the two girls.

"The thing in your room that gave you those scratches." I whispered and Zoey's eyes opened and looked at me.

"Those things have to do with that badness Nyx was talking about." She said but she made it sound like a question.

"Probably, but they were ugly." Aphrodite shuddered. I nodded before she could continue, "Zoey you do realize that being decapitated bleeds. A lot." Aphrodite stated and I shuddered with Zoey.

"We get it. Thanks." Zoey muttered unhappily as she rolled around in her bed.

"Stark I saw you in the vision before Zoey was drown. Before you came here I didn't know it was you, but well…" Well, now that I recognize you I understand that it'll be you who allows Zoey to die.

"But, I couldn't…I just do nothing?!" I outburst totally surprised. I couldn't just allow her to die. I was thinking about giving her a warriors oath when I succeeded the change.

"Hey, I don't control them, it's just what I see. So, that means you need to keep her away from water okay. Also as much as I hate it you need to make up with the nerd heard."

I moaned as someone knocked on the door.

"My cuts." Zoey whispered worriedly to me as Aphrodite stood up. Oh yeah Zoey was laying in a tank top looking a hundred percent tired.

"Here." I said picking her up and somehow wrapping the blankets around her. I tucked her in the bed just like my mom used to do to me and she smiled sweetly at me.

"Thanks." She said and tugged my shirt, so by the time Aphrodite had opened the door I was lying beside Zoey my hands behind my head.

"You guys umm what are you doing here?" Aphrodite asked the Nerd Heard, who ushered themselves into our room. Wait, Zoey's room, not mine.

"Erik, just leave." Aphrodite sneered to the loser as he practically strutted into the room.

"Hag," Erin started.

"just shut up." Shaunee finished as Zoey intervened.

"Guys stop it." she said sharply. Her eyes, which were previously closed, were now open and angry.

"Why should we Aphrodite's the devil." Erin retorted.

"Well, Aphrodite has been a hell of a lot nicer to me than all of you, so just leave her alone okay." Zoey's eyebrows puckered unhappily.

" Hmm I wonder why they wouldn't be nice to you after you went around f*ck*ng Loren Blake. It's rich that the two sluts would be sticking up for each other though isn't it? I mean you both are just lying whores who will go for any guy you can find. It's only been what a few days and your already with him." He glared at me as red flashed before my eyes. Calm down, calm down, calm down Stark.

I felt Zoey shaking, really shaking beside me. I looked at her and tears were in her eyes.

My heart wrenched for her and I swore I felt my heart brake at her face.

"You absolute ass! Get out of her room! Right now! Get the damn f*ck out of here! Who the hell do you think you are to say that! Stay away!" I screamed jumping off the bed and practically stalking over to were Erik was.

He looked at me as Aphrodite took a step back from us and Damien, Jack and the twins gazed at us.

"Who are you to tell me what to do! You've know her for what a day! If that! You didn't walk in on her having sex with another man! I did! And pretty soon you'll be in the same position as me!" Erik screamed at me.

Then surprisingly his fist came out and he punched my jaw, causing me to fly to the ground backwards. I stood up about to kick his ass, as a huge wall of flames surrounded me.

I looked at Erik and he was on the ground now, because a huge gust of wind blew him down.

I frantically looked at Zoey. She was off the bed now and standing beside me. The flames had ceased and she was beside me helping me up. Erik was still on the ground looking pissed and surprised.

"Come on." Zoey mumbled to me and put her hand down to me which I grabbed and then stood up. Suddenly, she bent up and kissed my lip which I hadn't realized was bleeding. She licked the blood off my lip and it stopped bleeding.

"Thanks," I mumbled slightly embarrassed. She hugged me and the whispered into my ear.

"Stark you better not do that again."

"Erik, visiting hours are up. Get out!" Aphrodite growled as Erik got up and then left the room.

"I didn't even get a good swipe in." I muttered pouting as Zoey grabbed my hand to lay back down again. She stopped mid track while walking to the bed because of the words Damien asked, though.

"Zoey what happened to you chest?"


	12. make up

Okay all of u thank purpleflower626 for this chapter! I hope u like it! Oh and hi to TOB!

Zoey's pov.

Oh great.

"Nothing much, I just uhh." I trailed off knowing I couldn't lie to save them anymore.

"I got attacked." I stated, happy that Erik was gone and that he closed the door on his way out. I sat on my bed and then used the wall to sit up. Stark came and sat next to me. He grabbed my hand and started playing with my fingers.

"What?" Damien asked after about a minute of silence.

"Okay, so I'm going to give you all the quick version of what happened because I'm to dang tired to stay awake and tell you the full.

"When you guys were under the tree with me when I was crying, I was crying because," I whispered the next part, "I was raped ,guys."

The twins gasped together as Jack had tears in his eyes. Damien looked astounded. They all had wide eyes.

Stark just pulled me toward him to hug me and I let him resting my head on his shoulder. I was literally exhausted, and I was trying to stay awake to tell them.

"Oh Zoey." Erin started.

"We're so sorry!" Shanuee finished.

"We never thought that," Erin continued, of course.

"That Mr. Hot and Delicious," Shanuee went on,

"Would ever do that." Erin finally got out.

Sometimes the twins could be really irritating.

"Wait, so then why did Erik say you two you know," Damien trailed off probably not wanting to be rude.

"Because Erik's an-" Aphrodite was cut off by my by glare.

"Because when he walked in I was sucking Loren's blood. You all do know of my bloodlust, correct?" I asked hoping this would go as quickly as possible.

They nodded.

"Not that we don't believe you, but how do we know this is all true?" Damien asked.

I sighed.

"Would you all get it through your heads Zoey is _the _fledgling okay. She doesn't need to lie to you all, really if I was her I wouldn't hang out with any of you because you are all terrible friends." Aphrodite said haughtily while I shook my head.

"Listen!" I commanded my voice sounding every bit like the powerful high priestess I wished to be. " I'm tired and I'm not listening to you all fight! Aphrodite just saw me dying twice and I really don't need this!" I gestured hard to where they were all standing, staring at me like I grew three heads. Except for Stark and Aphrodite. Stark was brushing my hand, which he was holding, along his arm (weird) and Aphrodite was flipping her hair and studying her nails which I bet were perfect.

"What are you doing?" I asked to Stark side tracked a little and the gang turned to stare at him. He looked up and blushed.

"Uhh, I um, I really don't know." He mumbled and then started playing with my fingers nervously again.

I laughed lightly.

"Okay. Um so, may we," Erin started.

"Ask for forgiveness?" Shanuee finished and both of them spoke with uncertainty.

I sighed and pretend to think about it. "I guess." I rolled my eyes as they smiled and soon were all on my bed giving me a group hug.

"It's about time the nerd herd kissed and made up. Now, I have places to be and hotties to see so I'll see you later." Aphrodite sneered but when she saw me looking at her she smiled a nice smile for once, real shortly, and left through my door.

"Ow," I muttered and suddenly the group hug was over. Stark looked up but I rolled my eyes and he went back to playing with my fingers.

"Sorry!" Jack said frantically and I smiled sweetly at him.

"Its okay, but if you guys don't mind can I please go to sleep?" I asked hoping not to get in a fight with my friends right after we made up.

"Of course, Z, but what did you mean by Aphrodite saw you die twice?" Damien asked.

"Well, she just had a vision that's all." I answered. I really wasn't in the mood to discuss this right now.

"Uh Zoey you dying,"

"Isn't 'That's all." Erin and Shanuee nodded their heads.

I sighed yet again. " Tomorrow we can discuss this tomorrow, kay?" I prayed to Nyx for a yes.

They all agreed.

While walking out the door Damien took one last look at Stark and I. His eyes got huge.

"Oh what now!" I whined as he gasped.

"James Stark. Your James Stark as in the best archer in the world, James Stark!" Damien exclaimed and the twins and Jack stopped in their tracks.

"Oh My goddess twin!" Shanuee squealed out looking at Erin.

"Oh!" Jack said happily.

I looked at Stark accusingly because he didn't tell me, but he was looking down and I noticed his cheeks were tinted red.

"Yeah, I guess I'm good at archery." Stark mumbled as he put his head into my shoulder.

"Sleep," I reminded the gang, noticing Stark's embarrassment, and also wanting to talk with him about it first.

"Sorry.'' They muttered and then were all gone leaving me and Stark in my bedroom, on my bed alone. I fidgeted nervously, surprised I was so already into Stark even though I only knew him for a day.

Yet, it didn't feel like that. It actually felt like I knew him my whole life.

"The best archer in the world?" I joked and Stark looked up and I met his brown eyes and noticed that they looked sad.

He sighed and looked defeated.

"Heave you ever heard of the vampyre William Chidsey?"

Sorry if its not that good but we need to get the info parts too! Sometimes I wish I just did a total fluff story…sighs.


	13. nighttime

Here we are at yet another chappie! Now question for u all who thinks I should do my own version of awakened? Hope u enjoy!

Stark's pov

"No," she answered confused. "That shouldn't surprise you though I've only been marked for a few months. I don't know a lot about vamp politics."

I sighed sadly.

"He was into archery not politics. He was my best friend and," I paused my throat getting choked up with tears.

"Hey." Zoey mumbled and grabbed my hand pulling me closer to her on the bed.

"I killed him." I whispered.

"What?!" She looked at me with wide eyes and I swear I saw her move a little bit away from me.

I flinched because of it and because the memories ran through like a movie in front of my eyelids.

"We were in the summer games and, Zoey I have a gift." I used air quotes around the word gift-more like curse-and Zoey looked even more curious as I bowed my head with shame.

"You have a gift?" She asked, clearly confused.

"Sorta it's why I'm so good with archery. I can't miss." I stated as Duchess came up to the bed and started petting her. Slowly I felt Zoey's arm wrap around me waist and I leaned into her embrace. I kissed her forehead softly almost as an immediate reaction.

"You can't miss?" She inquired still not getting it.

" See, Will and I were standing next to each other only divided by a white tarp. It was the summer games." I added then went on. " I really wanted to beat him so when I pulled back the arrow I thought I just want to beat Will. Facing the target I shot- and the arrow went strait through Will's heart." I stopped now, breathing deeply at the terrible memory. There was just so much blood.

"Maybe it was just some magical fluke." Zoey suggested hopefully and I put my chin on her head. We were sitting up, using the wall for support on her bed, and both our arms somehow were wrapped around each other.

"That's what I thought, so I tested my gift on other things." I uttered out feeling completely defeated. No wonder Zoey and I got together, we both had major issues we had to go through.

"Who else did you kill?" She asked sadly.

My anger flared a little, but not at her.

"No one!" I grinded out through my teeth. Why would she think I killed other people?

Just as I was about to explain the rest to her she yawned long and hard.

"Sorry," I said softly feeling bad for telling her about this now. As surprising as it was she _did_ almost die today.

"No no, it's okay con-" she yawned again and then, scooting out of my embrace, she lied down on the bed snuggling her face into her pillow.

"Go to sleep I can tell you the rest tomorrow." My lips quirked into my cocky smile and Zoey sleepy eyes stayed closed after a blink and soon her soft snoring was filling the room.

Fully smiling I laughed quietly and bent down to kiss her forehead. In her sleep a small smile graced her lips.

Duch and I went to the door walking as quietly as possible and just as I shut the lights off and left the room I saw Zoey's cat jump on Zoey's bed.

I walked aimlessly to out of the girls dorm and into the guys part of the school. When I finally made it into my room I quickly changed out of my jeans and t-shirt and into a plain white tee and red basketball pants. They were something only to be worn to bed. If I wore them during the day they just didn't go with my image.

I jumped into bed after brushing my teeth and as soon as my head hit the pillow I was out like a light.

* * *

To soon I woke up. When my eyes opened I still saw sun peeking through the closed curtain in my room.

I felt weird. Why would I wake up this earlier?

Duchess wined from the end of my bed and jumped off. She ran over to the side of the bed and then bit into my pants pulling on them.

"What? What?" I asked her confused and started rubbing sleep out of my eyes.

A terrible, gut wrenching feeling came over me. Duch whined again.

"Zoey." I mumbled out and then I was up and running toward her room faster than I ever thought possible for me.

Dashing through the school I made it into the girl's corridor in like 2 minutes. Since I memorized her room number it was easy to find.

As soon as I made it to her door I heard whimpering and cries coming through it. Wrenching it open I gasped as I saw Zoey on the ground struggling under her blanket.

"Off! Get off me!" she yelled in her sleep. I hastily shut her door and ran over to her.

"No! I don't want you! Get back! Get away!" She sobbed out in her sleep and tears actually ran out of her closed eyes. My heart was crushed as I realized what she might be dreaming about.

"Zoey! Zoey!" I shook her body frantically as I picked her off the ground and into my arms.

She gasped as her eyes opened and then she was hugging me with her arms around my neck and sobbing into my chest. Yup, she was having the same nightmare that I thought she was.


	14. nightmare aftermath

Alright since ur all so wonderful here is yet another chapter! Hope u like it and don't forget to review!

Starks pov

"What is it? What happened?" I asked frantically.

"Nightmare." She choked out as my earlier suspicions were confirmed.

Her tears were now soaking into my t-shirt, but I didn't care to much. I could just get another one later.

"What happened in your nightmare?" I urged her to tell me. She could trust me, even if she still hadn't realized that.

"Loren… again…. the night." Instantly I understood what "night" and felt sorry for this poor Cherokee goddess on earth. She was still haunted by what had happened less than a week ago.

I held her in my arms mumbling soft, caring words as she just cried and cried. Caressing her as I'd been caressed by my mom when I was a little boy, I just sat on her floor with her blanket wrapped around us. After what I suspected to be an hour or so by the difference in the light that was coming into her room now, her sobs finally grew quieter and she finally took her head out of my chest.

"So..sorry." She cried out and I just smiled sweetly at her, trying to make her understand that I wasn't, no couldn't be mad at her. She was so sweet looking and instantly reminded me of the little Eloi named Weena in the book,_ The Time Traveler. _She was a little thing who even through all the weirdness going around her managed to feel love and fear and who was just sweet. Oh, yeah, maybe I should tell Zoey that I liked to read. Well not now idiot, I thought to myself sarcastically.

"No, no it's okay I understand." I hugged her closer to me. She cried some more as I noticed the cuts on her chest were an ugly red color (she was wearing a tank top).

"Come here." I slowly stood up, holding her in my arms till I was fully standing, and put her down. Holding her hand I walked toward her bathroom and took out the kit someone must have put away earlier. From it I grabbed the cleaning alcohol and some bandages out. I also got cotton swabs. Then with all the stuff I took her back toward the bed.

"Are you going to.." she trailed off leaving me to answer her unspoken question. Tears where still running down her face and her voice was weak and scratchy.

"I'm going to clean your cut up again and then wrap it." I stated as I motioned for her to sit on the bed. She complied and sat down. Letting go of her hand I got to work. Taking the cotton swabs, I dipped them in the cleaning alcohol. After I cleaned her cuts with them I apologized a bunch of times, because she kept gasping at the sting and pressure.

When I pulled my arm back to reach for the bandages was when I noticed the beautiful tattoos on my wrist again. Why they were red too, I didn't understand.

"I'm going to have to cover up my new tattoo on my wrist." Looking down at Zoey, I saw the understanding that lit her eyes.

"Yeah, and I'll have to cover mine-"deep breath, "up to, because we can't let Neferet see." She was somehow still crying, and as soon as I was done bandaging this I was going to hold her again and help her get to sleep. Surprisingly, we had to go to Street Cats later today- I realized by looking at the clock next to her bed that said 2 p.m. that we only had about 7 more hours before we had to leave.

I moved the straps of her shirt gently on to her shoulder when the time came and ,making me smile inside, Zoey let me having that look of trust touch her eyes when she looked at me. I felt pride swarm inside of me, but quickly decided to think of it later.

When I finally finished she laid down on the bed. Tired I got up to go, my earlier wishes of holding her forgotten.

"Don't leave." She pleaded softly and I swear my heart crushed further at the sound. I turned back to her and her lips were trembling as more tears pooled in her eyes.

"But, I mean you really don't want me- not while- I mean your going to be sleeping and all and I'd be next to you on the bed-jut it doesn't seem-" I stumbled like the bumbling idiot I was. The normal James Stark would have just smiled cockily and laid down right beside her.

_Your not the same kid you were since you first got here._ My mind whispered to me. _You have someone to take care of now, someone who needs you._

Looking at Zoey I sighed, confusion worming around in my head.

"I can't-" she cut off her explanation before continuing again. "I can't sleep alone. I'm afraid to. I'll have the nightmare again." she seemed unhappy to admit this feat to him and it just made me feel upset for questioning her judgment in the first place.

She trusted him, while he was asking her to rethink that trust, which would lead to her knowing how much of a crazy wacko he was.

"Okay," I mumbled and then laid down next to her. We were halfway squished on her bed like before when her friends had come in, but this was different somehow. I wrapped my arms carefully around her waist and pulled her into me.

"You have really pretty hair." I commented, stroking it and finally her tears stopped.

"Thanks." She whispered. Scooting closer to me _she_ kissed _my_ forehead. Both smiling she snuggled her head back in to my chest and closed her eyes. As her quiet snores filled the room again, I closed my eyes, content for once after Will's death. Sleep took over once again and I knew that a small smile was on my lips even through my sleep.


	15. dreams and texts

Chapter 15! Also to all of u who got me 200 reviews let me just announce that I luv u all!

Zoey's pov

For once in the last week, when I went back to sleep the nightmare didn't pick up where it left off. Instead, I had dream. In my dream I was on a swing set. Next to me, on the right, was Stevie Rae. On my left was Stark. We were all giggling and laughing together when I fell off the swing.

Stark's expression was one that I would never forget. It was a mixture of pain and torture. It looked much to serious to correspond with me falling off the swing. I closed my eyes to not look at his haunted expression. Somehow I think it was just my unluckiness that made the picture I opened my eyes to. When my eyes opened again, Stark was no longer there.

No, what was there was a bunch of fire and a bunch of people getting thrown into the fire. Also, a tangible darkness lay in the air.

I shivered and closed my eyes again, wishing for this particular nightmare to end.

Luckily, it did. When I opened my eyes this time I was on the beach. There weren't any people there, but behind me was a huge house. With a jolt of shock I realized it was my dream house.

Turning back to the water, I heard laughing.

"Daddy! Sea-gull! Birdie!" A cute 2 year old voice said, with a huge smile on her face.

"Yeah, it's a bird alright." My eyes widened as I recognized Stark in the water holding on to the little 2 year old. Hey, she kinda looked like us. She had my skin and eyes, but she had Stark's hair.

"Mommy! Cuhm here!" The little girl demand from Stark's eyes when she saw me.

"Zoey, you better hurry up .You know how she gets." Stark joked as I found myself walking into the water towards the family. My family.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Bring!!!!" My alarm blared.

"Turn it off! Turn it off!" Stark mumbled, his head in the pillow. Shaking my head I put my arm over his sleeping body and stopped the alarm clock. Stark's head poked up from his hiding spot and I just looked at him. My dream was fresh in my eyes, and well both of them had a sense of reality that I couldn't shake.

"What?" He asked, with a pout and annoyance clear in his voice. I blinked really fast a couple of times before I answered.

"Oh, nothing."

Surprisingly, Stark started to laugh. Now it was my turn to be unhappy.

"What?" I asked as I stood up out of the bed, ignoring the pain in my chest.

"Your hair's a mess. I like it." He commented, heaving himself off the bed.

"Whatever. Why are you wearing basketball shorts?" I asked, somehow knowing this wasn't part of his normal attire.

"I like sleeping in them. They're comfy." He answered as he looked toward the clock, "We have to get changed and go soon. It's already 7 p.m."

"Okay, how about I take a shower and get changed here while you go to your room and get ready. Then, since you'll probably go faster than me, meet me back here when your done."

"Okay," Stark sighed and coming over to my side, hugged me quickly, and left.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

After my shower, which was useful in making me more relaxed for meeting the street cat people, I changed. For clothes I put on a pair of simple blue jeans that hugged my waist and I put on a tee shirt from Abercrombie and Fitch. It was purple. For shoes, a pair of white and blue Converse did the job. After drying, I left my hair down. I also had a little eyeliner and mascara on.

"Zoey, are you done?" Stark's muffled voice came from outside the door.

"Yup," I answered going over to the door and opened it. He was wearing a Three Days Grace tee that was black with white writing. He also had jeans on and a pair of red and black converse. His sandy brown hair was a yummy guy mess on his head.

"I love Three Days Grace." I commented as I let Stark in.

"So do I, and might I say your looking better than last night." He smiled at me.

"I'm just going to grab my purse and then we can go." Walking over to my drawer I noticed when he shuddered.

"Chick's purses scare me." he shook his head eyeing my purse as I picked it up.

"What?" I giggled at his weirdness.

"The stuff you guys keep in them ugh." He shivered again as I laughed full out.

"My grandma would call you a conundrum."

"What's that?" He asked as I opened my purse up.

"It's something that's puzzling or confusing. I mean here you are this macho guy and your afraid of purses." I shook my head at him. " It's like they're your spiders." I answered solemnly and this time _I _shivered.

"Oh, I get it, each purse is like a big spider and all the stuff you keep in them is like baby spiders that come out-" I cut him off.

"Okay, okay I get it!" We both laughed and walking toward the door I took out my phone and noticed I had 3 voice messages, and 7 texts. They were all from Heath.

Tears started blurring my vision as I stepped out the door. I read through the texts.

**Zo, babe call me. We have to talk.**

**Zo, text me back!**

**Zoey I know that something is wrong.**

**Damn it Zo talk to me.**

**Zoey Redbird I swear you need to pick up the dang phone.**

**Stop shutting me out! Zo, I don't believe what you sent!**

**Zoey! Please talk to me!**

I deleted them all knowing I couldn't respond. I must have missed when Stark came up behind me, because I felt his arms wrap around my waist.

"What is it?" he asked softly as I slowly walked forward putting the phone to my ear and listened to the voicemails I had. They were all similar to the texts I received.

"Heath." I answered sadly. Stopping in the middle of the hallway and looked back and up at Stark. He kissed my cheek,

"It's going to be okay. I promise." He whispered to me, and we just stood there for a minute, me in his arms wishing with all my heart that he was right.


	16. Chapter 16

Here we are with chapter 16! Hope u all like it and luv u all!

Zoey's pov.

After a few more seconds Stark and I continued toward Shekinah's room when I realized I needed to call Stevie Rae. I guess I'd call her in the car on the way to Street Cats.

"Um, where's Shekinah?" I asked Molly our House of Night's secretary almost.(im gonna be makin some names and all up for this chappie cuz I just cannot remember the receptionists name or the street for street cats so yeah,)

"She should be in the meeting room." Molly answered with a smile and nodded at Stark who was standing behind me quietly.

"Thanks." I answered with a small smile. Grabbing Stark's hand I pulled him toward the meeting room.

"Should I knock?" I asked quietly as I noticed the door was closed.

He rolled his eyes as Shekinah's voice came through the door.

"Zoey and," she paused, "James Stark you may enter." I looked at Stark who looked kind of angry at being called James, but I gave him a look that meant "behave" and he understood. Slowly heaving open the door ,Stark and I walked in.

"Merry meet." Stark and I said politely and bowed. Shekinah smiled quickly and then it was gone.

"So I believe this is the fledgling you asked me, to make an exception, to take?" Shekinah gazed at us in that high priestess way of hers.

"Yes." I answered a light blush painting my cheeks as Stark tried to hide a grin from beside me.

Shekinah nodded and then asked, " Who is the other?"

"Aphrodite La Font. The female fledgling from last night."

Shekinah looked like she remember and it didn't surprise me, it'd be hard to forget Aphrodite.

"Well, since you must be going I shall see you another time them. Stay safe and merry part." She spoke with that half smile.

"Merry part." I smiled and bowed as Stark did then same and then we started walking toward the parking lot.

"She's really intimidating." Stark was wide eyed and his figures finally weaved through mine.

"She's not that bad. She's just a high priestess." I answered, knowing that she _was_ intimidating, but she really wasn't that bad. Maybe I was just used to the whole high priestess thing by now. I really didn't know.

"Whatever." Stark answered as we finally got to the parking lot and saw a huge hummer waiting for us.

"Such a nice car." Stark whispered under his breath and stared at the jeep. I rolled my eyes at him as I saw Darius open the front window.

"Priestess, we are ready to go."

"Darius call me Zoey." I smiled at the mountain of a warrior as I walked over to the side of the car and opening the door, jumped in. Sliding into the seat with Stark following behind me, I sadly noticed Darius and Aphrodite flirting in the front seat.

"Gag." I said to Stark and mimicked putting my finger down my throat. He laughed.

"Come here." he said playfully and opened his arms, his cocky smile showing. Giggling I scooted toward him and let myself relax in his embrace. Just as I was about to yell at Aphrodite and Darius to get moving I remembered I had to call Stevie Rae.

I grabbed my phone again and looked at Stark.

"I have to call Stevie Rae and tell her to meet us there. I'll be just a sec." Opening the phone I pressed Stevie Rae's contact and waited for her to pick up.

Im gonna stop cuz I have to but I wanted to give u all something. Sorry its short and that it's another filler, but its needed.


	17. such a beautiful feeling

Not grounded so im updating, but im sry it's a few days late! Love u all! Hope u enjoy!

Stark's pov

Zoey was on the phone with her friend Stevie Rae, who I almost killed last night. I was hoping that the girl wouldn't be harboring any ill will toward me.

"Yeah, so I'll see you there. Bye Stevie Rae." Zoey finished and then snapped her phone shut while resting her head on my shoulder. We smiled at each other as Aphrodite's voice sounded.

"Please do not tell me Ms. Bumpkin is comin' along to down yonder." Aphrodite sneered as Darius and I smiled. Zoey glared and then playfully hit my shoulder when she saw my smile.

"It's not funny you two." She snapped at Darius and I. I looked at her apologetic, but she already was looking at Aphrodite.

"She's never done anything to you. You really need to leave her alone!"

"All I say is whatever to you. She's the one who stole my humanity from me." Aphrodite complained as I looked at Zoey getting confused now. Is that why Stevie Rae's marks were red? Because of the blood she drank from Aphrodite?

"She did not!" Zoey spurted out looking totally annoyed. "I realize you two hate each other but just grow up!" Zoey got an adorable frown as her eyebrows puckered. I started laughing and she glared at me again.

"How is this funny James Stark!" She yelled at me and I stopped laughing and rose an eyebrow at her. Was that how we were going to play this?

"Your face was what was funny Zoey Red-" Aphrodite cut me off.

"Montgomery. Last name is supposed to be Montgomery." Aphrodite quipped from the front seat, even though she was now whispering with Darius.

"No." Zoey spoke each work distinct and deadly. She looked furious now. I wondered what was wrong with calling her with the last name Montgomery. Her reaction was way worse than when I told people not to call me James. And actually when Zoey called me James it sounded nice. She put a nice ring on it.

I grabbed her hand and looked in her eyes. "What's wrong with Montgomery?" I questioned softly as our gazes met and our eyes held. I felt myself gaze into her unfathomable pair of hazel.

"It's my step dad's last name. And I.." she fidgeted so I looked at her even more softly, gently prodding her to continue. " I hate him Stark. A lot."

I drank in the sight of the beauty in front of me, gaze so soft and eyes full of such love and sadness it was then I made my decision. Bending forward slowly, capturing Zoey's gaze in mine I got closer till our lips were an inch. I moved forward still, and then our lips touched.

I rejoiced as I felt her soft lips on mine. Birds were obviously singing. I never knew kissing someone so sweetly would give me such a great reward. But here we were barely touching, yet feeling as if we were totally combined, mind, body, and soul. Just from a kiss!

The kiss got deeper as my eyes, which I hadn't noticed were closed, met Zoey's open ones, and never in my life had I ever experienced something that held such a meaning, a reason.

"Would you to stop sucking face! We're here!" Aphrodite's voice stopped our kiss, causing as to pull apart.

The weird thing was that Aphrodite sounded a little relived.


	18. eating

**Chapter 18 here we are! Umm I really don't want to write about the whole street cats thing cuz we all know wat happened and instead of them talking about Stark he's there this time….so im gonna start off right wen they get into the Aphrodite has her cat.**

Chapter 18

Stark's pov

"I'm hungry." Zoey spoke begrudgingly from my right in the back seat of the car. We were somewhat squished because of the stupid cat carrier that Aphrodite shoved back here. Aphrodite who was upfront making weird kissing noises at her Persian cat beast. It was because of cats like that that I thought cats were demons.

"So am I." Aphrodite answered as she kept playing with her fluff ball of evil.

"I third that notion." I smiled as Zoey giggled from my side.

"Where would you like to go?" Darius asked as Zoey immediately gave her idea.

"Ooh! Charlie's Chicken! Heath and I used to go there all the time! Lets go there!" I looked at her as her eyes light with anticipation. I gave her a soft and quick kiss on the forehead before turning to Darius and mumbling sure.

"But there's so much grease there." Aphrodite complained as we all chuckled.

"I'll pay." Zoey offered grinning as I grabbed her purse out of her hand.

"No, I believe that I'll be the one paying." I smiled as she protested.

"Give me my purse mr." She went to reach for her purse so I put it behind my back. We both were laughing and grinning like idiots as we fought for the purse, that we didn't realize Darius had parked.

"As long as I'm not paying we can go any where you want. Though I can still afford more than both of you combined." Aphrodite smirked at us as we got out of the car waiting for Darius.

"I shall stay here. Aphrodite if you wish I shall watch your cat?" Darius answered a question filled expressions.

"Sure." Aphrodite handed Darius the tiny killer as she looked at Darius and her purring ceased. She didn't do anything else other than glare at him with her beady eyes.

I was thanking my lucky stars Zoey's cat wasn't like that.

Grabbing Zoey's hand as we walked our arms ended up swinging in between us. Suddenly, Zoey stopped with a gasp the second we made it inside.

"What is it?" I inquired urgently as Aphrodite ran and got some water. Or at least I hoped.

"Nothing, nothing, just ugh." Zoey took a deep breath then walked toward the closest table and sat down on the seat with a huhmp.

"Zoey." I warned, my voice low as I sat next to her and grabbed her hand, both of us leaning toward each other on the table.

"My cut." Zoey shot me an apologetic glance though I didn't understand it.

"Hey," I half smiled, my brown eyes soft and caring. "Don't be sorry. It's not your fault that your so unlucky that a big bird would attack you. Look on the bright side, at least fate didn't give you an ugly cat like Aphrodite's." We both smiled, and Zoey finally relaxed from beside me.

"I ordered." Aphrodite said setting a bunch of fried chicken and French fries in front of us.

"That looks delicious." Zoey and I said at the same time. Boy had I missed this stuff.

Not soon enough we were all shoving our faces with food.

"So, what did you two and bumpkin talk about?" Aphrodite asked as Zoey answered, allowing me to shove more stuff done my throat.

"Well, we actually talked about you."

"Ugh. What about me?" Aphrodite asked cautiously. I looked at Zoey. The only thing she said was Stevie Rae being earth tomorrow.

"Only about her stepping in at the ritual." Zoey answered and rolled her eyes at me.

"In front of everyone, you're kidding me right?" Aphrodite asked.

"Nope." Zoey answered. "And yeah she's up for doing it in front of everyone."

Aphrodite looked confused for a second then sighed. "I get it your planning on Shekinah saving our asses."

"Correct." Zoey smiled as I stopped eating and grabbed her hand. Then she continued, " I figure that way it'd be harder for Neferet to use them for her own evil plot. And guys I have a bad feeling."

"What kind of bad feeling?" Aphrodite and I asked as Zoey smiled and went on.

"About Neferet. I've been having it ever since Nyx appeared." Zoey shuddered.

"You've had a bad feeling about her for months." Aphrodite's eyebrow rose.

"Not like this. Stevie Rae feels it too. And it really backed up my thoughts when I think about the thing that attacked me yesterday. Also, because of that thing the night scares me." Zoey blushed at admitting the last part, so I squeezed her hand and put my arm around her.

"The night?"

"The night." Zoey looked at Aphrodite.

"Zoey, were creatures of the night, how does it scare you?" Aphrodite looked at Zoey dubiously.

"I don't know! I just feel like I'm always being watched!" Zoey outburst as I shivered at her comment. "Just tell me what you feel. Both of you."

"About?" Aphrodite asked and I realized why Nyx made her a blond. (not being cruel to blonds don't worry! Im sorta blond too)

"Neferet!" I whispered annoyed to her as Zoey shot me a thank you glance.

"Oh." Aphrodite muttered.

"Just tell me if you get any new vibes." Zoey sucked a deep breath in and rested her head on my shoulder.

"Okay." Aphrodite and I said to Zoey as we continued eating.

Zoey closed her eyes as I put another French fry in my mouth, with the hand that wasn't holding on to Zoey as she opened her eyes. I felt all the breath rush out of her as Zoey froze beneath my touch. My arm on her shoulder grew goose bumps. I saw her gaze and followed it as Aphrodite spoke up.

"Zoey, what's wrong?"

Zoey just sat there and finally I noticed what she was looking at.

There, was a guy with a girl. The guy had brown hair and was unnaturally pale with deep blue-ish circles under his eyes. He was tall.

The girl with him, who kept trying to put cash in his back pocket, was laughing with him and also looked pretty ordinary.

Aphrodite followed us in the staring at the poor humans, who thank goddess didn't notice us staring. I was wondering what was so wrong until Aphrodite's words made my heart run overtime.

"Hey, Zoey, isn't that what's his name? Your old human boyfriend?"

No. Not good.

"Heath." Zoey whispered the words out as I felt her shoulders tremble.

It should have been impossible, but the second the words were out of her mouth, his head jerked up and his eyes met with Zoey. It was then that I knew I was in deep trouble if this was my relationship competition, ecspecially given the circumstances.

**Done! Okay so Im having a bunch of school stuff recently so if I don't update on time im sorry, but sooner or later ill get back on track and as soon as summer comes I should be updating really often..or at least I hope! Byes! Hope u liked it!**


	19. oh how typical

**Sorry I haven't updated in forever, but I had good reasons! I had to end school and prepare for my bday! Which passed so now im 14! Yippee! Okay now for the chapter u have all been waiting for!**

Zoey's pov

Out of all the people I could get stuck seeing at _this _place it had to be Heath.

I felt tears pool in my eyes as Stark's arm around me gripped my shoulders tighter.

"It'll be okay." He murmured in my ear as I nodded and noticed that Heath was coming toward me.

"Zoey, what happened?" Heath questioned as soon as he made it toward our table. He looked horrible and I instantly knew that Loren had hurt more than just me.

"I.." I choked up unsure of what to tell him as a tear fell down my face.

Almost as if it was an instinct, Stark's fingers reached my face and gently wiped away the tear. I saw Heath look at Stark angrily.

"Did the.." Heath trailed of then looking at Aphrodite and Stark. "Can I talk to you alone?"

Aphrodite decided this was her time to intervene. "Hey, you can talk in front of us. We know about imprints and all that crap." Aphrodite sneered at Heath. Then Aphrodite shot me a glance. "Unless you want us to go. I don't mind if you want me to pull Stark out by the hair."

I smiled slightly as Stark rolled his eyes.

"Your so funny Aphrodite really. Just remember to watch out for that ugly ass cat of yours because if Duch wants a snack your cat will just have to be the answer." Stark retorted smirking as I found myself fully smiling now. Somehow Stark was really good at making the mood happier. My tears stopped.

"Heath you can talk in front of them." I half smiled at Heath who was looking extremely curious.

"Okay, well something big happened and I think our imprint broke." Heath blurted out.

I nodded sadly.

"It did." I spoke quietly.

"How?" Heath looked at me and then his gaze went to Stark. "Did you and Erik share blood our something?"

"Erik and I did no such thing and are completely through." I retorted angrily thinking about how big off an idiot Erik was.

"Well, then who's this?" Heath asked clearly confused and angry and I couldn't blame him. I was angry about this whole ordeal too.

"This is Stark. He's my.." I wasn't sure actually. Was he my boyfriend? Boyfriend didn't sound good enough. Still, for now it could do…That is if that's what he wanted.

"I'm her boyfriend." Stark said to Heath smiling at me briefly and I returned his smile with one of my own.

"Did you two…" Heath trailed off looking pissed now and also like he didn't want to know.

"It wasn't with Stark. It was someone else." My voice went low by the end as a wave of sadness engulfed me.

Stark's arm rubbed mine soothingly.

"Zo, what happened?" Heath's voice was desperate.

"I had sex with him, okay. It broke our imprint. Just go away Heath." I spoke as calmly as possible. Still I felt the tears come back again as I lied to Heath more. This was worse than when Neferet had me call him. This was in person.

"Zo that isn't true. I felt your feelings you were terrified. I know your lying." Heath's voice was sad and tears escaped from my eyes again. I wiped them away hastily.

"Heath. It's true. And more important no matter what were done. I'm ending this." I got out of my seat, Stark following. Slowly, I walked up to Heath and gently kissed his cheek. This might be the last time I'd ever seen him.

"I love you and I'm sorry. This needs to stop though. Don't call me anymore." I whispered into his ear before running out of the place with tears streaming down my face.

"Is the priestess okay?" Darius jumped out of the car and was over to me in a flash. His question was toward Aphrodite and Stark who were both behind me.

"No, just boyfriend issues." Aphrodite answered as she slid in the passenger seat.

"Oh." Darius frowned but went into the car with Aphrodite.

"Come here." Stark whispered to me, wrapping his arms around my waist. I sobbed into his chest as he picked me up and brought me to the car.

"I've never seen someone cry so much in my life." Stark whispered jokingly in my ear. I half laughed and held on to him.

My heart felt like some off it was just trampled on by the whole football team, while another part felt like blooming flowers and shooting stars. The good part was all because of Stark. The bad part was obviously because of Heath.

"Please don't hurt me." I whispered to Stark knowing my heart couldn't stand losing him too.

"I swear on it. I'm going to be the one who protects you. Actually I need to ask you something tonight okay?"

"Okay." I whispered to him as his lips gently touched mine, and I tried to forget about how screwed my life was and just revel in the touch of his lips on mine.

**Done! And wat does he need to ask! Any guesses? If ur rite Ill answer any one question u have about the story just make sure u log in to ur account! Sorry for the late update!**


	20. doom i mean drama class

Okay! So some of you guessed rite and and therefore I believed I answered all ur questions. If I didn't just pms me w/ ur ? And ill answer it. Okay I hope u guys enjoy this chapter.

Zoey's pov

As Darius drove the hummer into the school lot and parked, Stark and I got out. Hand in hand we walked toward the school.

"So where do we go now?" Stark asked me as Aphrodite and Darius trailed behind.

"Well, I think we should go probably go to our next class." I told Stark and he nodded.

"Okay, well while you do that I'm going to go to my room. Byes!" Aphrodite said smiling smugly as she pulled Darius away from Stark and I. Thank goddess that her ugly cat was following and not sticking around.

"Alright then." Stark chuckled as we walked toward the hallway where my drama class was.

" I sorta gotta go to the bathroom." I bit my lip nervously as how weird that sentence sounded.

Stark just smiled. "Okay then. Well, I'm going to go to my next class so I guess I'll see you after. We can meet up at the front of the girl's dorm ,okay?"

"Okay, bye." I smiled at him shortly as I swiftly kissed him on the cheek. His cheeks turned a little pink so only someone who was looking would be able to notice, as he smiled at me once more then walked off toward whatever class he had next.

After going to the bathroom I took a deep breath and walked toward my next class. Sadly, the next class I had happened to be drama. Since my schedule was all weird-ed out I happened to be in the higher drama class with the older fledglings

As I finally made it to the door of Erik's drama class I took another deep breath trying to calm my already frantic nerves. Fingers shaking, I reached toward the door handle and opened it then stepping into the class.

I stood by the doorway, majorly uncomfortable as I realized Erik was giving a lecture on Shakespeare and his plays. Trying to figure out where to sit I looked around the half of the room that was closest to me finding all the seats taken.

"Just take a seat anywhere, Zoey." Erik said even though he didn't even glance in my direction. His voice sounded exactly like a teachers and I was glad, for I was still pretty angry with this guy.

In my peripheral vision I noticed someone's head snap up from the other side of the room. I turned toward that person and found with great happiness that that person was Stark. Smiling at each other as I walked toward the empty seat right next to him he smirked at me.

"Did I say you could sit there?" He asked sarcastically , but still in a whisper, showing me what was quickly becoming my favorite cocky grin.

"Nope." I whispered back as I tried to hold back a giggle that he was reading under his desk while Erik was giving his lecture…which was sadly still going on.

Someone kicked my chair from behind and I turned around wondering who was picking on me this evening.

"Hi, Z!" A very blonde, very cute, and very tall Cole Clifton said. He was currently going out with Shanuee which made him very brave in my opinion.

"Hi." I smiled back sweetly as Stark looked between us.

"And this is?" Stark asked curiously.

"I'm Cole, Shanuee's boyfriend." He smiled at Stark and then asked him the same question.

"Stark, I'm Zoey's boyfriend." He smiled as Cole raised an eye-brow.

"So you and Erik did indeed break up." He looked unsure of himself as I remembered that he and Erik happened to be best friends.

'Probably better for you to just stay out of it." I smiled encouragingly at him as he nodded his head gratefully.

"Zoey how nice of you to volunteer." Erik's voice came from above me as all three of us turned to find Erik standing above my desk.

I heard Stark's soft groan from beside me as I sighed and stood up-not really excited for what was probably going to make me look like a big fool.

**ok readers so i hope u liked this chappie and ill try to update the next one soon...but i need ur help. So at this point the story could go two ways: we either have kalona come or 2 we just have neferet be the problem..so tell me if u want kalona to come in the story or if ud rather it wasnt kalona which means i would indeed put that spin in involving zoey's brother. So send me a review or a message w/ wat u want to happen. Thanks :)**


	21. skit part 1

**Here we are at chappie 21! Thank you all for answering my question and I hope u like the quick update! And since I was asked here's Stark's pov. Its short becuz I wrote most of this chappie in Zoey's pov but I hope its okay. Enjoy!**

**Stark's pov**

**To say I was not happy was a small understatement. I was actually bordering furious at this point. Of course Erik would get Zoey to go up with him in front of the whole class to do a skit for stupid Othello! I knew that play! They were lovers! And in the end Erik ends up strangling Desdemona. **

**It was weird in way to many ways, but this play was absolutely perfect for there situation. Okay, well I really hoped the ending didn't happen, because I would really be unhappy if **_**my girlfriend**_** was strangled by Erik. Who I would then kill painfully, but still.**

**Through my anger I started listening to their words. Though, it probably only made me angrier. Poor Zoey.**

**Zoey's pov**

**You had to be joking. My next lines were making me feel like throwing up.**

"**Will you come to bed my lord?'' my voice sounded all shaky. In the back of my mind I kept registering how Stark was angrily clutching his desk. I would have turned and made eye contact, but I just couldn't make myself do it. My cheeks were still flushed red, and I knew this whole thing was only going to get worse. **

"**Have you prayed tonight Desdemona?"**

**Erik's face was all tense and scary and it was definitely not a chore to look freaked. I was angry too, but he was seriously scaring me a lot right now, so much that my anger was getting blotted out.**

**I read the last line on my script.**

"**Ay my lord." I looked up for him to continue.**

"**Good you'll need a clean soul for what's going to happen tonight." he improved still looking like the Othello who had been driven insane with jealousy. **

"**What? I haven't a clue what your talking about." I improvised and it wasn't hard. Just like Desdemona I was innocent. I was also scared out of my mind what he was going to do. **

"**Think hard!" he ground between clenched jaws. "If there's anything your sorry for, you need to ask for forgiveness for it now. Nothing will be the same for you again. Not after what happens tonight."**

**His hands came up to my shoulders and I felt his fingers on my shoulder and digging into my flesh so hard that I knew I would get more bruises. I turned to Stark for a second as I felt my tears want to be free. I knew that after this class, after this horrible skit, I could go to my room and let my tear torrents free. Hopefully, Stark would be able to be with me, that is if he still wanted to talk to me.**

**Stark looked at me, with a sad expression reflecting in his warm brown depths and I successfully held my tears at bay.**

**I looked back towards Erik as our eyes met. I kept trying to find the boy that I went out with in those blue depths, but all I saw was this angrier version. Not the sweet guy I went out with.**

**I felt the script flutter out of my hands.**

**Okay! Sorry that I need to stop but I have to give the computer to my mom. This chapter is going to be in different parts maybe two or three cuz its long. Hoped u liked part one! **


	22. skit part 2

**Hello readers! Since I've got absolutely notin to do I'm going to write the next chapter. Its prob gonna be short like the last one but it's a fast update so I think its acceptable. Hope u enjoy.**

Zoey's pov

"But I don't know what you want me to say!" I cried. And I really didn't. I never did anything wrong. He picked the perfect scene for us. Desdemona, like me, wasn't guilty for anything. Othello/ Erik was accusing us of a crime we had never commit.

"The truth!" He stormed, his eyes wild like. "I want you to admit just how much you betrayed me!"

"But I didn't!" I could feel the tears coming back. When would he understand that he was an idiot who couldn't even realize his girlfriend was being raped. "I never betrayed you mentally or physically." I put and emphasis on the physically part. I mean seriously! He was blaming me for his lack of intelligence!

I saw Stark half smirk, even though his eyes had a haunted look in them.

One look back in Erik's eyes though and I realized that Erik was blotting out my common sense. I barely noticed the watching crowd…other than Stark. I knew that he was here, and I knew that he was probably going to punch Erik's lights out after.

"Then your heart is a black shriveled thing, because you absolutely did betray me." I felt immense anger at his words. How dare he!

His hands became to slide from my shoulders up to my neck and I knew he could feel my pounding pulse that was fluttering like a hummingbird's wings.

"No! The things you believe I did are untrue! In this process I got my heart broken not once but 3 times!" I looked at him furiously wishing he could just get the message! He was starting to bring up my bad memories… the ones I was desperately trying to repress. Now that I had found a way to get rid of my constant nightmare I might be able to forget about that horrible night.

"So you would break mine along with yours?" His fingers closed around my neck, and I surprisingly noticed that tears were in his eyes too.

"No, my lord." I added the end trying to hold on to some part of Desdemona. "I just want you to look past what you saw and really think-"

"Look past it!" he yelled, stopping me from continuing. "How am I supposed to do that? I loved you, and you betrayed me with another guy."

I heard a distinct groan from someone in the room when Erik said he loved me. I had some ideas on who that "someone" was.

I shook my head, hoping he could get the message before he actually choked me. "It was all lies."

"You're admitting that you've done nothing but lie to me?" his fingers tightened around my neck.

I gasped. "No! That's not what I meant. You're misunderstanding everything. What you think you saw was a lie. _He _was a lie. You were right about him all along."

I was getting worried even more now. I really was wondering if he would kill me. Hopefully Stark would get my revenge. Stark, who was probably watching this and getting ready to shoot his bow right into Erik's heart.

"To late. I saw what I saw, and I know what I saw." he said thickly and made me want to chuck something thick at his head. By the way, what was this a play by Shakespeare and Dr. Seuss.

"Don't do this. Don't hate me for what you believe. Forgive me so you can forgive yourself." I said way softer than the emotions burning inside of me.

I saw many emotions cross his face. Anger and disbelief were the main ones. I also noticed a lot of confusion and a bit of hope. Another thing was sadness.

Then all of a sudden all of the reasonable emotions left his face as the nasty ones took over. I swear I gulped right there.

"No! You acted like a slut and now you get a slut's reward!"

Looking seriously crazy he stepped toward me and, almost towering over me, he took one hand from my throat so he could hold me against him. His other hand was big enough that it almost fully wrapped around my neck. As he squeezed our bodies were pushed together.

I could feel the fright in my eyes. I could also feel the absolute anger I had for his dang stupidity. I stared into his eyes feeling Desdemona's terror along with my own. I also felt a sort of passion and I knew by the hardness of his body he was feeling it too. He was Othello-crazy with rage and jealousy because of misinformation, and he was Erik- the guy who had been falling for me and who had been hurt badly when he fell into Neferet's lies.

His face was so close to mine that I could feel his breath against my skin. His scent was familiar and reminded me of a few weeks ago when being marked was awesome, and not only did I have a hot boyfriend, a normal bff, and a normal mentor. I had an all around good life.

I was about to pretend faint into his arms and pull away, I really was, until he pulled me into him and kissed me.

He put a lot into that kiss. His passion, love and sorrow. I was kissing him back until his tongue came into my mouth. Absentmindedly, I started thinking about all the watching kids in the class.

Cole, Becca, Stark-

Stark!

I pulled away from Erik a second before the bell rang and fell on the ground with a big _huff._

Oh. My. Goddess. The bell was like a fire alarm. I looked up at Erik shocked and angry at both of us as the class burst into cheers and a chorus of Okie "Who'os!" and "That was hawt!"

I caught Stark's gaze and his eyes were sad and angry. There was a faint blush along his cheeks as he glared at Erik as Erik helped me up.

Still holding my hand he said, "Bow," under his breath and then, "Smile."

I did as he said, somehow bowing and smiling even though I knew my tears were soon going to be all over my face instead of in my eyes.

As the yelling died down and everyone grabbed their stuff I stood there, ramrod strait. My eyes caught Stark and he had an angry expression in his eyes. I silently begged him to understand, because I knew I was going to end up going to my room and crying my eyes out, and I preferred to not be alone.

Alone.

A tear escaped as Erik started telling the class about how to practice Julius Caesar for tomorrow. I saw Stark get up at last as everyone had already made their way out the door. With a glance at me Stark's eyes halfway softened as he walked toward the door.

"Stark, please. I'm sorry." I whispered out at him, freezing his movements

I felt the sobs come out from my chest as Erik let go of my hand and I fell on the ground again.

"Oh, Zoey." Stark whispered as he came over to me, and sitting on the ground and then pulling me into his chest.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." I blubbered out between my sobs.

"It's okay. I forgive you." he smiled at me as I buried my head into his chest. He kissed the top of my head.

"Okay, what the hell is going on!" Erik screamed from above us, as I pulled back from Stark's arms and looked Stark in the eye.

"Should I?" I asked, really unsure.

He sighed and then pouted.

"I guess so."

**Hope u enjoyed and that's the ending to the skit scene! Now the big reveal to Erik! And hey the chappie actually wasn't short!**


	23. Stark just shut up

Sorry this chappie is so late! Im goin to cali this week so I should be updating wen Im bored in the hotel room! Lolz hope u like the chappie even thou its probs gonna be short..and again a huge thanks to all my great readers and reviewers! Luv u all!

Zoey's pov

"When you came into the room, Erik." I started and took a deep breath. " When I was in the room with Loren-" Erik cut me off.

"You mean when you were cheating on me?" Erik raised an eyebrow and his voice had a snide tone.

"My goddess! Are you _that_ stupid! Asshole! Get a clue! She was raped!" Stark outburst, as I looked at him wide eyed.

"What part of don't tell anyone is difficult for you to comprehend?" I asked Stark who looked at me with apologetic eyes.

"Oops." he muttered as he cautiously wrapped an arm around me and I glared at him.

He just smiled gently his eyes pleading. I sighed at him before turning back to Erik who was glaring at both of us.

"If that's what she told you then she obviously is a slut and a lair." Erik shot out as Stark's arm around me tightened.

"Loser, just because you were to dumb to realize that a girl, who happened to be your girl friend, was being attacked, doesn't mean said girlfriend should have to put up with you and the fact that your pride won't let you admit that your wrong." Stark growled the words as we both got up off the ground. Stark gently wiped away a wetness from my face as I just figured out I was crying.

"Thanks." I smiled sweetly at him, and got his cocky grin in return.

Suddenly, Erik gasped.

"What!" Stark asked totally annoyed with Erik.

"Your- your wrists. They both-" Stark and I exchanged glances before we looked down at our joined hands and realized that our matching tattoos were staring back at us.

"Oh that." I muttered as Stark just looked at Erik with a gleam in his eyes. Oh, goddess what was his big mouth gonna say now!

"Nyx gave them to us. When she did she told Zoey about how she was sorry that she was raped. So ha! That proves that Zoey is telling the truth and that you are an idiot who is wrong!" Stark yelled at Erik before taking my hand and making a big dramatic exit out of the room, me in tow.


	24. land shark

So here we are with chapter 24! I luv all of u and hope u enjoy the chapter! Oh and I don't own the landshark snl skit or anything.

Erik's pov (weren't excepting that were u?)

My head kept swimming with confusion. There was no way that Stark was right! I saw with my own eyes that Zoey was with Loren and they were drinking each other's blood. The part about Nyx though was scaring me. I mean what if I _was _wrong, and then had left Zoey in her time of need. It would then be my fault that she and I broke up.

I tried to banish the thoughts from my mind as I walked into my own room here at the teacher's quarters. The teacher's quarters all had bigger beds for the rooms, and well everything was just bigger. Also there was a mini fridge in which I could store blood in for when I got hungry.

Going over to my fridge I opened it swiftly, and then grabbed a bag or blood out. Shutting the door, which received me with a little _bang_, I then walked over to my bed to lie down.

My eyelids fluttered closed as I contemplated how much of an idiot I might have been.

Stark's pov

"Stark why do you have such a big mouth?" Zoey asked me while rolling her eyes as I smiled cockily in return.

"Why is the sky blue?" I answered as I saw a smirk come across Zoey's features. Pulling her hand out of mine, she turned toward me at the front of the girl's dorm. I reached for her hand again but she just smiled a little too innocently and danced out of my reach.

"Why is Stark being locked out of Zoey's room?" Zoey smiled at her witty remark before dashing away from me.

"Hey!" I outraged as I started running after her. I was gaining on her but then all of a sudden she disappeared. "Not cool! Using the elements is a cheap way of winning!" I yelled and her laugh farther down the hall.

I sighed as I started walking towards her room. It was totally unfair that she got all the good elements. I was stuck with my stupid curse and she got to control all 5 elements. Still, I was glad that if someone had to be that special fledgling, that it was Zoey. I wouldn't take her any other way.

Finally making it to her door I knocked once to be rewarded with a giggle on the other side.

Getting an idea from a joke my friends and I used to have when we were younger I smiled mischievously.

"Ring, Ring." I said trying my best to sound like an annoying doorbell.

"Who is it?" Zoey's voice was soft from the other side of the door.

"Landshark- Pizza man!" I corrected. As I heard her giggle in delight.

"Who is it?" She sang from the other side of the door.

"Pizza man." I smiled to myself thinking about how my friends and I used to do this all the time before I was marked.

"Who?" Zoey asked, and I knew she had a smile lighting her face.

"Landshark-Pizza man!" I yelled again knowing it would be only one more time before I was in her room.

"Who?" Zoey asked again, proving to me that she really did know how to do this.

"Pizza man!" I smiled as I saw her door start opening. On the other side was a laughing Zoey.

Smiling deviously at her I picked her up quickly and then started kissing her all over. She was giggling like mad as I continued my pursuit of kisses.

"Stark! Stark!" She giggled out between pants. "Water, come to me." I heard her whisper as I jumped off of her to find her holding a huge ball of water.

"You wouldn't dare!" I said eyes wide as I backed away from her.

"This is for having such a big mouth and for the sky being blue!" Zoey laughed as she flung the water ball at me and I put my hands over my hair.

I was then rewarded with a drenching wet body, my clothes falling limply at me and sticking to me in some places like a second skin.

"Zoey! I'm so going to get you!" I yelled at her before tackling her on the bed as I started tickling her all over.

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" Zoey giggled, and at this point I wondered if she could giggle forever.

"You got me wet!" I cried out as I kept tickling her.

"Move it or lose it people! Nothing here to see!" Aphrodite yelled from the door. Looking over my shoulder I saw a whole bunch of girls staring at Zoey and I.

Oops.


	25. I'll protect you

So, many of u liked the last chapter! I was very pleased with ur responses to the Zoey and Stark scene! Oh btw im beta-ing a story called Lost faith by blondebrunette916 so can u all go and read that one and review for it to possibly! The author happens to be my cuzin so no flaming her story! Oh btw I wanna do a contest so people send me in ideas for said contest! Hope u enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review!

Zoey's pov

Oh my goddess. My cheeks were bright pink as all the giggling girls in the hallway walked away. Most of them were eyeing Stark which caused my anger to flare.

"Stark! I cannot believe we didn't shut the door!" I said while slapping my forehead with my hand.

"Hey, we should have sold tickets! We could have gotten so much money!" Stark grumbled as I took my other hand and decided to use it to slap him to. He grinned at me.

"Love birds! Hello!" Aphrodite came in and waving her hands in front of our faces.

"What can we do for you oh annoying one?" Stark questioned with a smirk as Aphrodite glared at him.

"Oh, I don't know I just heard girls down the halls whispering about the 'uber hot Stark' and how his abs where 'a way to save the world' or whatever and decided I should tell Zoey that Stark might already be cheating on her, when, bam! Here you are!" Aphrodite sneered as I frowned.

"They were talking about him! And looking at his yummy-ness! Only I get that permission!" I said half annoyed and half joking.

Stark chuckled as Aphrodite fake gagged.

"Don't worry honey only you get _my_ permission to do whatever you like to me." Stark laughed again wrapping an arm around me and pulling me towards him so I was shamushed against his side. Placing a kiss on my forehead he then brushed my bangs back and started playing with my hair.

Distracting.

"Okay, well since you two seem uhh, busy I'll see you guys later." Aphrodite tripped over her words nervously which was unusual for her, but she probably felt weird watching Stark and I.

"Bye!" We chorused as she walked out thankfully shutting the door behind her. As soon as she left something changed in Stark. His look of contemplation changed to one of seriousness.

"What is it?" I asked. He let go of me before his eyes met mine.

I gasped as he got down on one knee in front of me.

"Stark were not, I mean…we just met yesterday…I'm not ready for marriage!" I outburst close to tears. I didn't want him to hate me forever but I wasn't even eighteen yet! To my surprise he laughed which made me start bawling.

"How is this funny!" I cried.

"Shh, I'm not asking you to marry me. I'll ask that when we're older." He smiled a twinkle in his eye as he reached and arm up, his fingers wiping my tears. I laughed quietly as he grabbed my hand and with his fisted it above his heart.

"Okay, so I know I'm technically not supposed to do this because well were both not changed. But see, your important enough that even the warriors call you priestess. As for me, I already see myself as a warrior. So, now I'm rambling-" I cut him off by getting off the bed, my hand still confined with his. Kneeling in front off him I kissed him shortly and he smiled under my lips. Warm brown met hazel and we pulled apart together. Taking a deep breath Stark continued, a smile now gracing his features.

"Zoey Redbird I pledge myself in your service as your warrior until the day I die, do you accept my pledge my lady?" He asked as I gasped in shock as my heart beat furiously. Because of where my hand was I could feel Stark's heartbeat and it matched mine perfectly.

"Stark you do know what your doing, don't you?"

"Yes, and I'm willing to protect you forever, because lets face it you need protecting. I'll do everything I can to make sure nothing ever hurts you again." Stark whispered the last part, his eyes a pair of melting chocolates.

"Then," I listened to what my gut was telling me to do-Nyx's words to me," then James Stark I accept your pledge and to serve me is to serve our Goddess Nyx so I bind you to both our service." I felt tears make more tracks down my cheeks. Stark smiled so wide in joy and happiness that I smiled in return when he suddenly clutched his stomach and cried out in pain. He crumpled in on himself as I screamed.

"Stark! Stark!" I cried as he moaned. I called spirit to me and asked it to go to him. It complied and suddenly he breathed out loudly in one big whoosh. He sat up, his pain obviously gone now as I gasped again.

"Stark!" I elated as my fingers fluttered down his forehead and on his cheeks.

He smiled big again like before looking very much like a kid on Christmas.

"I've changed haven't I?" He questioned sounding so happy.

"Yes!" I squealed at him and then tackled him kissing all over his newly marked face. We were both laughing and crying in elation. On his face there were twin arrows both pointing toward his mark. Both were a the normal sapphire blue and somehow made him more gorgeous even more defining his great features.

We kissed for a long time, and he would wipe my tears away gently ever time we broke away for air. After a little while we both stood up together. Grabbing my hand after wiping away the rest of our tears, his forcefully, we started going for the door.

Just as we were about to go I remembered something.

"Stark you're gonna have to leave now." I started crying softly again, realizing that I was only going to get to be with him for a little bit longer.

"Zoey, hey," He, yet again, wiped my tears. "I can't leave. For two reasons actually." He smiled at me and I looked at him, knowing confusion would be on my features.

"Why not?" I asked quietly.

"One I'm your warrior, remember?" He said and I smiled and it was almost as if a light bulb went on in my head. "Second, Zoey, I couldn't leave you if I tried. I love you." Stark mumbled the last part.

In answer I kissed him.


	26. staying

Good whatever all! Here we are at chapter 26 and I just wanna say a big thank u to all of u who have stuck with this story so far! And btw I started a new story called ten days to stop one huge mistake so read it and tell me wat u think! Enjoy this chappie!\

Stark's pov

After I told Zoey I loved her I had never felt so good. Especially when she looked at me with those unfathomable hazel eyes and then kissed me in response. Her kissing me and not running away after I said that was big for me. The last time I told someone I loved them they fainted and when they woke up told me to never talk again.

My ex girlfriend was a bitch and well it took me a while to realize it.

I went to Shekinah's office with Zoey and we both told her how I changed and then in minutes I was being whisked away to Nyx's temple.

"You'll know when to come out." Dragon said as he let me into the temple and then walked back over to the front door to let himself out.

"Um hi?" I said into the dimly lit temple. I was feeling like a major idiot. I'd met Nyx before, as weird as _that _sounded and knew I was making a total fool of myself.

I felt the air shimmer behind me and turned around to find Nyx behind me. Bowing deeply I heard hr tinkling laugh.

Whenever I looked at her I always thought of her as Zoey's mom nowadays, which was sort of creepy.

"Hello, my son." Nyx spoke kindly to me. I smiled shortly at her.

"Nyx, not to be rude or anything, but what am I doing here? I mean I just saw you like two days ago, and well I think not much can top what happened then. Wait! Can I show my new marks now!" I was speaking to fast at this point and Nyx just laughed at me. I blushed for a second.

"Well young warrior I came to tell you that there is possible danger ahead." Nyx's attitude had just done a on sixty before my eyes. " I also came to tell you I'm giving you another gift. You only get to use it once and your going to have to use it wisely."

Another gift! Like I needed another gift. The first one worked out so well for me.

"Stark, this gift is very different from your other one, which is also exactly that _a gift._ Both of your gifts can be very good things in helping you protect Zoey." Nyx smiled gently at me and then started shimmering. "I must go now, but first," Nyx came up to me and kissed me on the forehead before almost fully disappearing. I could just vaguely feel her presence.

"Thank you Nyx." I whispered. I heard her tinkling laugh again before her voice reached my mind.

_You probably shouldn't mention to the others that I appeared to you, it is something that I do not do very often. _Nyx laughed again and then her presence was gone.

Zoey's pov.

I kept pacing back and forth outside of the common rooms waiting for Stark to return from his whatever it was as Erik came up to me.

"Go away." I mumbled as he stopped in front of me. Erik's blue eyes flashed and turned cold as he stared down at me.

"Shekinah wants you to come to her office, Stark's finished with the ritual and now he's rambling on about how he can't leave yet." Erik rolled his eyes as I smiled.

"Fine, let's go." I started walking in the direction of Shekinah's office.

"He's going to have to leave, you do realize that don't you? I had to leave too." Erik announced from behind me and this time I just rolled my eyes at him. Stark was not going to have to leave because Stark was my warrior.

"Stark, all fledglings must leave the house of night!" Neferet told him angrily as I walked in the door and saw Shekinah sitting at her desk watching the brawl before her. Some of the other teachers were there too, all watching.

Stark sighed, obviously annoyed.

"I can't leave because-" Neferet cut him off probably for the hundreth time.

"All students must leave! Just because you have an infatuation with Zoey Redbird does not make you any different!"

I sighed this time before speaking quietly.

"He's my warrior." I looked up taking my eyes away from the nice polished floor as a bunch of people gasped.

"Impossible." Neferet screeched.

"Wait! It's not really," Lenobia came to my rescue.

"I go with Lenobia, Neferet. Zoey is one extraordinary fledgling, therefore if he did indeed give his warriors oath and she accepted they could be oath bound." Shekinah's power full voice rang out.

"I did, and now were oath bound. I can tell." Stark spoke up to the crowd of teachers, a light smile on his face.

"How!'' Neferet asked a large an unattractive scowl masking her features.

"I can feel her emotions. For example she's embarrassed now." Stark smiled cockily as I blushed and thought angry thoughts at him with all my might.

He laughed, causing most of the teachers to look back and forth between us.

"Well, then in that case, Stark will have to be staying here, the only problem is we have no more room to house him." Shekinah looked thoughtful.

"I could share a room with Erik." Stark stated sounding gleeful as I felt my jaw drop open with a pop and my hazel eyes widen.

Was he insane!

Not one of my best chapters but I hope you liked it! Review and tell me what u think!


	27. feelings

Chapter 27! Glad u all liked the sharing of the room lolz…also I want to say thank u to everyone! Btw sorry for the wicked late update but my computer broke..

Stark's pov

"So, um can you put the plasma possibly in Zoey's room?" I asked Darius raising my eyebrow at him. He smiled a little as he started carrying my plasma screen into Zoey's room.

"Stark how much junk are you dumping into my room?" Zoey asked as she popped up from behind the door. A small smile was gracing her features.

"How big is your room?" I joked and she smiled coming over to me. Wrapping my arms around her I surprised her by pulling her close to my body. She nuzzled her face into my neck as I kissed her hair before whispering in her ear.

"This is going to be great."

"How so, your living with Erik and you two hate each other." Zoey mumbled into my neck.

"Trust me I always have a plan." Just as a smirk reached my features Erik walked in "our room."

I heard him grunt in annoyance seeing Zoey and I so close causing my smirk to widen. I knew that Zoey was probably rolling her eyes.

"I cannot believe they expect me to share a room with you!" Erik outburst as Zoey and I pulled away from each other, but not before I grabbed her hand and held it within mine.

"So, I was wondering while your teaching class am I allowed to like peek out the window and say hi to students, because you happen to be teaching someone that I need to be watching now. I think her name is Z- Zuma or Zo or something." I chuckled as Zoey hit my arm and Erik shot me a glare.

"I'll be in the room re-arranging all of your poopy stuff." Zoey huffed as she left the room, letting go of my hand, but not before giving me a squeeze.

I knew my smile was huge.

"Love you too!" I yelled out to her.

"Love you more!" Zoey yelled back and now my smile was blinding.

"Hate you more." Erik muttered to me as I turned to glare at him.

"What the hell is your problem?" I asked Erik letting my annoyance with the loser consume me. I mean seriously it wasn't my fault that he messed up.

"My problem! You stole my girlfriend!" Erik sputtered out and I knew the expression on my face was asking what I was thinking. Was this guy really that dense in the brain.

"Listen you asshole, I did not steal your girlfriend. The only thing I did was help her recover over something that you could have stopped in the first place!" I yelled at him. I hated him so much.

_Happiness. Surprise. Wonder._

The emotions hit me and I gasped. Why the heck was I _happy_?

After a moment I realized. It wasn't me who was feeling this. It was…Zoey.

Sorry for the shortness but really wanted to update. Hope u enjoyed the chappie.


	28. Joking to dying

Okay so im bak really late I know..but still…so heres the next chapter, hope u enjoy and im sorry if this is a filler but im not sure exactly where to go with this story..

Zoey's pov

"You read?" I asked Stark again as he rolled his eyes at me.

"Yes, I read." he smirked as I smiled at all of his books that were now overloading the small bookshelf in the room.

Could this guy seriously get any better? I loved it when guys showed brains, it was so hot.

"What are your favorite books?" I asked curiously.

"I don't read chick books Zoey." Stark sighed, mocking me as he layed back on my bed and put his hands behind his head.

He did not?

"That's a horrible stereotype! I can't believe you'd say that!" I outburst as I glared at him half angry, half annoyed.

"Hey I'm just saying, it's nothing that you'd probably like to read." Stark mumbled as I stood up off the bed. He sat up.

"When you stop being such a jerk come find me." I scowled as I ran toward the door. Stark stood up and followed me, protesting.

"Zoey where are you going! Zoey!" he yelled at me.

"Go find someone who can understand you because apparently I'm to much of a "chick" to get it." I blushed angrily after my outburst before slamming the door in his face. Just to come to a halt with a red eyed Aphrodite.

"Zoey I had a vision and I think you might want to know what happened." She whispered at me. Goosebumps suddenly spread across my arms as I felt an awful feeling in the pit of my stomach. The door opened quickly as Stark started running out of the room, while trying to put a shirt on.

"Oof." I gasped as Stark ran into me.

"What's the problem? It hasn't even been a minute since you were al excited and then all off a sudden poof! Your freaked." Stark rambled out quickly as Aphrodite brushed passed us and back into my room.

"You already moved in?" Aphrodite half sneered at Stark, but she couldn't even put that much bitchiness behind it. That showed me something was majorly wrong.

"Shu-" I cut Stark off.

"Aphrodite what the hell is going on?" I asked, completely serious even though I was already dreading her response.

"Zoey, your brother has cancer."


	29. car ride over

So, its really late, yes I realize that…and u all probs want to attack me for like abandoning my stories, but I promise that ill update at least one story once a month, though ill try to do more than that…so here's the next chappie! Hope u like it! Review!

Stark's pov.

"I can't believe this. How does he have cancer. How could he get cancer!" Zoey cried out from the seat next to me, as I sped toward her old house.

The second after Zoey found out her brother had cancer she started running toward her car in a frenzy. Me being the warrior I am, followed her and wouldn't let her drive. After she begged me for about 10 seconds to take her, tears streaming down her face, I agreed and we sped off.

"Zoey, it'll be okay I promise." I soothed her, a helpless tone touching my voice. She looked so sad, like when I first met her.

Shuddering at that thought I sped the car up.

"A week tops left Stark! One damn week! How could they not figure this out any sooner!" Zoey sobbed out.

"I'm sorry Zoey. I know you don't deserve this." And she didn't. As if stuff could get any worse. She had just started to get over the Loren thing, just to have this come along.

Yet, I don't really know why, but I felt as if something amazing would come out of this. I just couldn't place why.

Yes its extremely short. I realize that. I also realize u all must be like, " she made us wait so long for this little thing." Well, I'm sorry but I just don't know if I can continue my stories anymore. What I really would love is if someone would co author this story with me…So, if ur interested please pm me and ill get bak to. Sry but tell me wat u think of these chappie…


End file.
